Ecos del Pasado
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Una joven de 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabia que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacia un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?
1. Sombras

**"Ecos del Pasado"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabia que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacia un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?

**Pareja:** Se irán revelando mientras avance la historia y tal vez concurso de adelanto de capitulo si adivinan los personajes (estar pendiente al final de las notas en cada capítulo).

**Category**: T

**Aclaraciones:** Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las escritoras que están en mi perfil, es gracias a su valioso apoyo y ánimos que yo he seguido en el mundo de Fanfiction, a 2 años de formar parte de esta gran familia quiero presentarles este proyecto como muestra de afecto hacia ustedes y a todas mis seguidoras/es, muchas gracias y espero disfruten de este pequeño proyecto (se será corto porque debo finalizar los demás) Bueno sin mas preámbulos les presento "Ecos del Pasado"

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 01:****Sombras.**

La ciudad de Namimori, una zona que después de mucho tiempo estar tranquila fue testigo de eventos increíbles, tristes, alegres y uno que otro milagro. Sin embargo en esta ocasión se presentara a un joven, su nombre Tsunayoshi Sawada, este chico después de pasar por tantas cosas encontró amigos, estos amigos se convirtieron en su familia y si, su familia mafiosa ya que el es el candidato a ser el decimo líder de la Familia Vongola. Pero su pasado lo marca como un ser solitario y retraído, siempre y por alguna razón sintió que faltaba algo en su vida, mas que sus amigos, mas que su madre, aun usando todas sus fuerzas no lograba descubrir que era y eso realmente lo tenia muy triste.

Por otro lado y a unos tres meses de establecerse en la misma ciudad se encuentra Giselle Venicci, llega a Namimori por mera recomendación. Desde muy chica sus padres se dedicaron al arte, ella igualmente siguió sus pasos, su caracter se formó frio y sin muestra de emociones, tampoco era algo que a sus padres les preocupara, ella era tan buena como ellos. Un dia sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, por lo tanto ella heredó los bienes de la prestigiosa familia. Nunca lloró por ellos, sin embargo fuera de todo clima, ella sentia un vacio en su ser, como si algo faltara, buscó en muchos países y no daba con ese "que" Por ser artista se dio a la tarea de buscar lugares. Casi al punto de resingnarse escuchó que cerca de la ciudad de Tokyo en Japón, habia una ciudad muy hermosa en esta epoca del año. Asi fue como Giselle llegó a Namimori. La joven con sus escasos 16 años, era mas alta que un adolescente promedio, sus cabellos castaño oscuro y liso le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, sus ojos miel claros solo reflejaban tristeza, una que no era necesaria demostrar con palabras y su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su familia provenía de Ferrara-Italia, la cual se la pasa nevada la mayor parte del año.

Despues de permanecer un tiempo allí perdió todas las esperanzas, no habia manera para borrar ese sentimiento de vacio que la lastimaba a cada minuto. Sus pasos la llevaron a ese hermoso parque que tanto frecuentaba para pintar uno que otro retrato, al ser un lugar muy tranquilo su fama no la delataba y trabajaba con suma libertad, llegó hasta el lago, se sintió un poco asustada, no habia nadie cerca pero al ver el cielo estrellado reflejado en el agua, todos esos temores se fueron. El cielo, de todo a su alrededor, era el cielo lo unico que alejaba un poco ese dolor, asi que solia contemplarlo por horas. Luego de un buen rato, una fria ráfaga de viento sopló perturbando la superficie del agua y cuando levantó su mirada, una sombra apareció, por su parte no retrocedió, tampoco tuvo miedo, solo miraba como un joven rubio en traje y capa se acercaba a ella.

_Giselle ¿Porque estas triste?_

Ella observo al joven y cuando sus miradas se encontrarón, ella se perdio en la de él, ese azul solo podia ser comparado con el mismo cielo, era una sensación tan familiar que ella dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente.

_¿Quien eres?..._

Ella preguntó casi en un susurro, el levantó su mano y empezó a acariciar su rostro de manera dulce.

_Soy un amigo, no voy a hacerte daño..._

Trato de procesar por unos momentos el cómo ese joven había aparecido frente a ella, era como un fantasma, pero su presencia la calmaba, así que toda sensación o sentimientos que le advertían algún peligro se apagaron, empezó nuevamente a contarle al joven su pena.

_Yo siempre he estado en busca de algo, de algo que me falta, pero no se que es y al mismo tiempo me duele vivir dia a dia de esta manera, ya no quiero sentirme asi..._

_¿Quieres morir?_

El bajo su mano y ella sin perder el encuentro de miradas solo asintió, alli el sonrio nuevamente y comenzo a responder algunas cosas.

_¿Y si yo te dijera que ese "algo" el cual has buscado sé dónde se encuentra?_

Ella abrió sus ojos ¿Ese joven sabía lo que ella estaba buscando, más bien ¿Cómo sabía lo que ella estaba buscando? Pero no quería acelerar las cosas, solo se quedó en silencio esperando a que el prosiguiera.

_Escúchame Giselle, tengo una propuesta para ti "Entrégame tu cuerpo y yo le daré un nuevo sentido a tu vida" ¿Qué dices?_

El rubio solo observó asombrado como ella asintió sin mencionar alguna palabra u objeción a tan repentina y absurda petición, sin embargo entendía perfectamente la pena que la agobiaba.

_Que así sea, Giselle Venicci eres mía_

El rubio dio un paso más y la tomó con sumo cuidado, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir llamas de tipo Cielo, los ojos de ella se cerraron al igual que sus pensamientos, solo una sensación de tranquilidad y paz la inundó, era tan gratificante que no mostró ningún signo de resistirse al joven que la abrazaba. Luego el cuerpo del joven brillo rodeando a la chica, cuando desapareció la luz, la chica estaba parada sola, aunque sus facciones cambiaron completamente, su cabello castaño cambió a un dorado brillante, como lo tenia largo hasta debajo de su espalda este se mecía con la brisa nocturna, al abrir sus ojos, esos miel que estaban faltantes de brillo se transformaron en un azul cielo, resplandecientes, anhelantes de un deseo, ya que existía una razón por la cual el primer líder de los Vongola había hecho esto. Observó el lugar y sonrió un poco cómplice, la triste voz de la chica ahora se escuchaba más segura.

_Giselle, descansa a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de devolverte lo que has buscado toda tu vida_

Y a un paso lento pero seguro salió de la zona del lago, el rubio había conseguido la primera pieza del rompecabezas de su pasado, la verdad estaba a punto de ser revelada.

**-0-**

Mientras tanto en una cómoda casa en la misma ciudad, estaba un joven castaño observando el cielo nocturno, su tutor estaba dormido así que salió al balcón a conversar con su pequeño espíritu animal.

_Natsu, perdóname por invocarte a estas horas, pero nuevamente esta esa sensación de que algo falta en mi vida, pero yo no sé qué es, al principio creí que era por no tener amigos, ahora cuido de una maravillosa familia, pero aun así cada día esa sensación lastima mi alma_

_Gaoh!..._

El pequeño león se acercó a su dueño y le acaricio, sabia como se sentía su dueño, sabía que no era su culpa, que el castaño daba lo mejor de sí para sonreírles a todos y no preocuparlos, aunque últimamente estaba triste y estaba consciente que no faltaba mucho para que sus amigos empezaran a indagar. Por su parte el castaño pensaba ¿Cómo responder a algo que ni el mismo sabía que era? Bajo su cabeza para apoyarla en el barandal, el pequeño león volvió a acariciarlo para reconfortarlo. Mientras que a lo lejos una sombra observaba al castaño y soltó unas palabras antes de irse.

_No desesperes, tu sufrimiento está a punto de llegar a su fin, solo espera un poco mas_

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno bueno, allí lo tienen un prólogo algo corto pero deseando que tenga algo de aceptación y por sobre todas las cosas que sea del agrado de las autoras a las cuales les dedico el fic ^^/ …. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. La Joven del Parque

**"Ecos del Pasado"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de KatekyoHitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, AkiraAmano.

**Summary:**Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabía que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacía un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?

**Category**:T

**Aclaraciones: **Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las escritoras que están en mi perfil, es gracias a su valioso apoyo y ánimos que yo he seguido en el mundo de Fanfiction, a 2 años de formar parte de esta gran familia quiero presentarles este proyecto como muestra de afecto hacia ustedes y a todas mis seguidoras/es, muchas gracias y espero disfruten de este pequeño proyecto (se será corto porque debo finalizar los demás) Bueno sin más preámbulos les presento "Ecos del Pasado"

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 02:****La Joven del Parque.**

Un nuevo día para el castaño y el resto de la familia, eso incluía a los más ruidosos de la casa.

_Buenos días mamá…_

_Tsu-kun! Buenos días, siéntate ya te sirvo el desayuno_

_Dame-Tsuna, debemos hablar…_

Rayos, eso solo significaba una cosa "Había sido descubierto" que mala suerte tenia, no solo se sentía horrible, sino que era de algo que no quería hablar con alguien y dentro de su ser sabía que tenía que abrir su boca o sino comería balas, chasqueo la lengua y en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan contestó.

_Vamos a la escuela…_

El Hitman asintió y comenzó a degustar su desayuno. Una vez finalizada la exitosa tarea de comer completo su desayuno salió con el Hitman sentado en su hombro, pero en vez de ir a la escuela el castaño corrió en sentido contrario y el tutor llamo nuevamente su atención.

_Tsuna ¿Que haces?_

_¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Pues vamos al parque, no creo querer hablar en la escuela_

_Esta bien, solo por hoy quiero saber que tan delicado es el asunto como para que cada noche saques a Natsu para tratar de consolarlo_

El castaño no respondió, solo siguió su camino adentrandose al parque, buscaron un lugar tranquilo y el chico se recostó a un arbol, el hitman se bajo de su hombro y se sentó frente a el esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

_No es algo que deseo contarle a alguien Reborn, incluso en este momento me debato en comentarte o no, pero se que debo hacerlo...Tienes que saber mas ya que eres mi tutor_

El arcobaleno solo observaba serio, no habia notado ese semblante en el chico desde el dia que lo conoció, era uno frio, aunsente y retraido, en verdad nunca pudo saber el porque de esa actitud pero despues de pasar tantas cosas juntos pensó que solo se trataba de que el no tenia amigos, pero ahora mismo el se jactaba de una familia ¿Que era eso para volverlo a como lo conocio la primera vez? El castaño tomó la palabra.

_Reborn cuando yo empece a razonar me di cuenta de algo casi de inmediato, algo faltaba, era una sensación tan dolorosa que lloraba sin razón o quedaba en un estado donde no respondía al llamado de las personas a mi alrededor, muchas veces mi madre tuvo que llevarme al medico, despues de tantos examenes nunca encontraron nada, pasaron 8 años, decidí que tenia que averiguar que era "eso" lo que me hacia falta y como consecuencia olvide vivir, disfrutar con amigos, me quede totalmente solo, con ese dolor que aun hoy sigo sintiendo_

_Pero si te sentias asi ¿Porque no hablaste con nosotros? Somos tu familia ¿Acaso lo olvidaste tambien?_

_No Reborn, no lo he hecho, me siento feliz por que esten a mi lado, sin embargo esa parte que te mencione antes sigue alli lastimandome, lo unico que descubri a traves de estos años fue que observar el cielo aleja ese dolor _

_¿El cielo? A que te refieres…_

_No lo se Reborn, cuando lo miro solo es por un instante ese dolor, esa pena se aleja, es como si esa misma fuera la respuesta a lo que he estado buscando, lo irónico de todo es que soy un representante del cielo y me siento alejado de él_

_Tsuna…_

_Reborn por favor no le digas a los chicos, no quiero preocuparlos y espero no te lo tomes a mal, pero quisiera estar solo el resto del día, prometo ponerme al día con Gokudera-kun en cuanto a los deberes_

El hitman se lo pensó, no había visto tanta seriedad, pero sobre todo tristeza por parte de su alumno, bueno, no era que hubiese enemigos rondando por el lugar, respondió con un aire de amenaza ya que nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer a excepción del noveno.

_No hagas ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy Dame-Tsuna! cumpliré mi promesa de guardar silencio pero tú deberás comunicarme las cosas que estén sucediéndote ya que soy tu tutor y eres mi responsabilidad_

_Esta bien lo haré…_

_Tomate el día, nos veremos en la cena_

De esa forma el hitman se marchó dejando al castaño pensativo, sumido nuevamente en esa remota búsqueda que le había tomado toda su vida sin resultados.

**-0-**

En una bella mansión estaba la joven pintando un gran cuadro, este representaba la región de Sicilia, en pocas palabras la isla cobijada bajo el manto nocturno, un cielo estrellado con una imponente luna llena. Terminando unos detalles se escuchó una voz que si se puede decir venia de todos lados, la rubia solo sonrió.

"_¿Porque haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

_¿Preocupado? Dime ¿Te gustaría participar? No es un juego pero si un rol y me es imperativo tener mas gente a mi alrededor_

"_Estas delirando…Shsss..En unos días estaré allí, solo no cometas alguna imprudencia"_

_Lo haré, claro que lo hare, mientras…_

Dejo sus pinceles junto a la acuarela en la mesa, se lavó las manos y salió de inmediato al jardín, tomó asiento y un mayordomo dejo una taza de té, ella tomó un sorvó y luego cerró sus ojos. Ante él apareció un hermoso jardin con el cielo totalmente despejado, la naturaleza misma era la que llenaba ese lugar de paz y recostada a un arbol estaba la joven de pelo castaño sosteniendo en su mano una alondra.

_Giotto, has venido!_

_Perdoname por ausentarme Giselle, estaba haciendo unos arreglos, ahora si te contare un poco mas sobre mi_

El primer lider se sentó a su lado y ella por autoreflejo se recosto en su hombro, el empezo a acariciar su cabeza mientras hacia una cara tratando de recordar algo importante.

_Antes que nada debes saber que fui el primer lider de la familia Vongola, de ello han pasado 10 generaciones_

_¿Tanto tiempo?..._

_Si a decir verdad, 400 años..._

_Es mucho tiempo, sin embargo siento como si te conociera desde siempre_

_Pasaron muchas cosas malas y por ende tuve que abandonar a la organización en Italia, pero en ese tiempo amaba a una joven doncella y por la situación en la familia tuve que abandonarla, ella esperaba un hijo, mi hijo...Pero a causa de la misma intervención del Tri Ni Sette..._

_¿Tri Ni Sette? ¿Que es eso?..._

Preguntaba curiosa, a él le hacia gracia verla tal cual, una joven superficialmente pero una niña por dentroan tendria que proseguir para explicarle todo.

_Jajaja, bueno son tres fragmentos de un poder mas antiguo que la misma humanidad y la Familia Vongola es la encargada de cuidar uno de ellos, en mi caso, yo portaba el anillo Vongola del Cielo_

_El cielo, es tan sublime y armonioso ¿No lo crees asi Giotto?_

_Es mi factor y es mi representacion_

El rubio encendio sus llamas y ella quedó maravillada al ver las flamas narajas y los ojos del joven tambien se volvieron del mismo color.

_Te vez increible Giotto! ¿Yo tambien puedo hacerlo?_

_Si, solo tienes que practicar un poco e incluso cuando te encuentres frente a esa persona harás mucho mas_

Ella quedo un poco confundida, el dijo "esa persona" pero necesitaba averiguar mas, si el rubio tenia las respuestas a su problema, eso seria un alivio después de tanto tiempo estar soportando ese dolor.

_B-Bueno ya entendí, sigue narrando la historia quiero escucharla_

_Bien, como te decia tuve que abandonarlos y por influencia de ese misterioso poder el pequeño portó una maldición, media alma viviría en su ser y hasta que no se reuniera con su padre, su otra mitad, sufriría gracias a la soledad_

_E-Eso significa que tú...!_

_Yo soy tu pariente, eres la decendiente de mi hijo y la razón por la cual no has podido vivir tranquila es porque estas buscando la otra mitad de tu alma y yo se donde esta_

Solto serio y sin miramentos, la joven realmente estaba sorprendida, nunca escucho acerca de esa historia en su familia, solo rumores de que por parte de su padre los hijos o en su minoria fallecian por extrañas cirscunstancias. Ella se levantó, tenia que saber como recuperaria su otra mitad.

_!Debes decirme Giotto ¿Donde esta mi otra mitad? Debo encontrarla!_

_Cálmate Giselle...!_

_!¿Quieres que me calme? ¿Como? tú no sabes lo que he padecido, mis padres murieron y no solté ninguna lágrima, no sentí nada, el respirar cada dia tratando de buscar respuesta ha sido lo mas doloroso que me ha pasado, mas que la perdida de mis seres queridos, estoy sola en este mundo y ¿Tú me pides que me calme?!_

Ella no supo en que momento, el rubio estaba frente a ella y la rodeo con su capa.

_¿Q-Que haces?...!_

Gritó asustada por la acción, la capa libero una gran cantidad de llamas de tipo Cielo y como consecuencia ella se desmayó quedando abrazada al primer lider.

_Lo siento Giselle, nunca quise que esto pasara, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es para enmendar las cosas, tuve que esperar a que ambos coincidieran en sus nacimientos sino este encuentro no funcionaria_

Camino con ella en brazos nuevamente hasta el árbol, la acomodó y de la palma de su mano creo una mini esfera de llamas de tipo cielo dejándola suspendida en el aire.

_Tendré que dejarte dormida incluso aquí, debo asegurarme primero que el décimo desee acercarse a nosotros, una vez listo todo te liberare para que te reúnas con el, es una promesa_

La pequeña esfera se introdujo en la frente de la chica, la cual se removia inconciente pero su semblante poco a poco se suavizó hasta quedar totalmente sereno, el rubio se levantó y salió del lugar. La joven rubia abrió sus ojos, debía de hacer el primer movimiento, así que tendría que regresar nuevamente al parque, su intuición le decia que habria una oportunidad hoy.

**-0-**

Despues de comprar algo de Takoyaki se fue nuevamente al parque, se sentó, como toda tarde tranquila le dio sueño y bueno nadie molesta por alli asi que se quedó dormido debajo del arbol donde habia conversado con el arcobaleno. Por otro lado un chico de cabellera plateada y uno de cabellera negra y una radiante sonrisa caminaban por el parque.

_Tkss...Idiota del beisbol te dije que no me siguieras!_

_Jajajaja...Vamos Gokudera, solo vine por que es un atajo para ir al centro_

_!Hmn has lo que quieras! Lo que me preocupa es que el décimo no fue hoy a clases_

_Si, tampoco vi al chiquitin es extraño..¿Hmn? Gokudera ¿Ese no es Tsuna?_

_¿Ah? ¿Donde? !D-Décimo!..._

Los jovenes se acercarón y notaron que el castaño dormia placidamente, eso fue algo que los calmo solo un poco.

_¿Porque Tsuna estara durmiendo en lugar como este? Lo bueno es que no esta herido_

_Si pero el no se puede quedar aqui_

El peliplata se acercó al castaño removiendolo.

_Décimo, depierte por favor..._

_Hmnn...¿Quien es? ..¿Oh? ¿G-Gokudera-kun?_

_Shiss...¿Que tal la siesta Tsuna?_

_¿Yamamoto? ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?_

_Ibamos al centro a comprar unas cosas, de regreso a tu casa ya que nos extraño que no fuiste a clases hoy_

_Perdonenme chicos, solo que no me senti con animos de ir a clases_

_Eso quiere decir ¿Que pasaste el dia aqui en el parque solo?_

El castaño desvio la mirada asintiendo debilmente, ahora si estaban preocupados.

_Décimo ¿Que sucede? ¿Alguien lo molestò?_

_No Gokudera-kun, como te dije queria estar solo_

_Esta bien Tsuna, no queremos molestarte, nos asustamos al verte aqui_

_Yamamoto..yo..._

_Décimo, entenderemos que quiera estar solo pero recuerde que si necesita ayuda nunca dude en avisarnos, somos sus amigos_

El castaño se sentia como idiota, le dolia hacerles eso a ellos, a esas personas que notaron su existencia, que la valorarón y la valoran incluso cuando el mismo los esta haciendo ver como una molestia. Los 2 guardianes vieron como el castaño empuñó su mano en el lado de su corazón y como traviesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

_!NO PUEDEN ENTENDER!...NO PUEDEN SABERLO, UNA VIDA EN AGONIA, SOLO VIVIR ES UN CALVARIO, INCLUSO CON SU LLEGADA A MI VIDA YO...!_

El joven reaccionó, habia roto la promesa a si mismo de guardar su dolor, se revelo de tal manera que sus amigos estaban desconcertados por lo que acababa de decir, chasqueo la lengua y emprendio la graciosa huida.

_!Tsuna espera!..._

_!Dècimo!..._

_Gokudera debemos seguirlo, Tsuna se ve muy mal_

_Vamos...!_

Los chicos corrieron ya que notaron que el habia salido del parque hacia en centro. Por otro lado el castaño se había escabullido de los guardianes, se golpeaba mentalmente, ni siquiera su tutor se quiso entrometer y el mismo la habia regado, ademas el dolor en su pecho se estaba incrementando. Con mucho sigilo se adentró al parque, pensaba nuevamente en ese sentimiento que le decía que faltaba algo en él, ya era tarde e inconcientemente camino hasta el lago y allí la vió, una hermosa chica estaba en los barandales, los últimos rayos del sol bañaban su grácil figura, el se acercó un poco mas, no podía entender esa sensación de acercarse a ella, sus cabellos dorados ondeaban con el viento y cuando le dio la cara se perdió inmediatamente en su mirada, sus orbes azules cielo, brillantes, deseosas de algo que por alguna razón también era algo que el mismo buscaba. Con temor y tratando de no mostrar tanta anciedad le habló.

_H-Hola..._

La joven le miro como tratando de indagar en su ser cosa que lo hizo sonrojar, ella sonrió y volvio la mirada al lago.

_El cielo..._

_¿El cielo?_

_Es tan basto, cambiante, capaz de atrapar todo...Pero si falta una parte ese cielo será uno imcompleto_

La joven extendió su mano hacia el lago, el castaño vio como el mismo se reflejaba en el lago y de fondo el naraja atardecer hacia contraste con su silueta, ella volvio a hablar.

_Un dolor inmensurable recide en ti, te es dificil soportar el dia a dia pero solo basta una mirada al cielo para apaciguarlo un poco_

El joven se encontraba como en trance, las palabras de la joven estaban cargadas de paz, poco a poco olvidó todo a su alrededor y su unico centro de atención era el reflejo del cielo, ese que alejaba su dolor, lo que lo reconrfortaba. Ella se acercó a él y sin que opusiera resistencia acarició su rostro pero su mano portaba llamas de tipo cielo. El chico sintió algo tan familiar, era esa sensación, eso era lo que el buscaba en ese momento le dio la cara y solo sintió que sus labios eran atrapados por los de ella, el se asustó por la sorpresiva acción pero no se separó, mas bien la abrazó mas hacia él, estaba desesperado y se aferró a esa sensación de estar a salvo asi que cerró sus ojos. La rubia abrió los suyos, alguien se acercaba y no podia ser descubierta. Se separó y luego le susurró al oido.

_Yo se lo que estas buscando, pero no debes hablar de mi con nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos_

El joven asintió pero atrapo su mano, el queria saber quien era.

_¿Como te llamas? Y ¿Porque te vas?_

_Nos volveremos a ver Tsuna y la próxima vez te dire mas de mi_

Alli beso tiernamente su frente.

_Muy pronto encontrarás lo que habias perdido_

Ella corrió y se perdió ante la atónita mirada del castaño. ¿Que habia sido eso? ¿Quien era ella? Y ¿Porque al besarla sintió que habia encontrado eso que tanto habia buscado? Cerró sus ojos tratando de grabarse la imagen de la misteriosa joven, tenia que verla nuevamente. Los guardianes vieron a su jefe sujetando el barandal del lago.

_Décimo...!_

_!Tsuna! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Mi pista..._

_¿De que hablas Tsuna?_

Pero de nada sirvió, el castaño los miró y luego se desmayó.

_!Décimo...!_

_!Tsuna resiste!_

Cuando los guardianes auxiliaban a su jefe, notaron como el cielo despejado se nubló y una sensacion de que algo iba a pasar los lleno de inmediato, aunque su prioridad era el castaño. Lo tomaron con ciudado y salieron rapidamente a su casa, debian de hablar con el hitman, necesitaban respuestas.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**.Kyaaaa casi deseo que Giselle se quede encerrada y sea un G27 pero tendremos que ver que sucede ahora que Tsu-chan descubrió a la chica misteriosa que responderá sus dudas y ¿Quien adivina la voz que se escucho en la mansion? El primero que diga tendra en su correo antes que nadie la proxima actualización. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. (Claro su respuesta por MP y su correo para enviar el capi). A Responder Reviews.

**MissDinosaur****:** Ohhhh! Al ver tu review dije definitivamente tengo que actualizar ya …jajaja ok bueno debes ver estos son los fic regalos por mi mes aniversario aquí en Fanfiction y quería darles algo asi bien chido jajajajaja bueno aquí la segunda entrega y espera solo un poquito que ya e estan listo solo que los liberare poco a poco.

**Chiyo Asakura****: **No me muerdas hasta la muerte aquí esta la segunda entrega aunque jojojojojo espero particiopes en el concurso esto se va a poner buenísimo. Arigato por comentar me hace feliz el review

**Kiri (gues):** Hijita mia no puedo darte a Natsu chan es de Tsu-chan no puedo :'( pero hare algo mejor, te entregare pronto las actualizaciones de este fic también además del tuyo "Y…Sucedió un Verano" asi que espero te haya gustado esta segunda entrega.


	3. Misterio

**"Ecos del Pasado"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de KatekyoHitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, AkiraAmano.

**Summary:**Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabía que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacía un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?

**Category**:T

**Aclaraciones: **Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las escritoras que están en mi perfil, es gracias a su valioso apoyo y ánimos que yo he seguido en el mundo de Fanfiction, a 2 años de formar parte de esta gran familia quiero presentarles este proyecto como muestra de afecto hacia ustedes y a todas mis seguidoras/es, muchas gracias y espero disfruten de este pequeño proyecto (se será corto porque debo finalizar los demás) Bueno sin más preámbulos les presento "Ecos del Pasado"

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 03:****Misterio.**

Los chicos llegarón rapidamente, al tocar fueron recibidos por el pequeño de los rankins.

_!Ah Tsuna-nii ¿Que le ha pasado?_

_!Se desmayó en el parque, Fuuta ¿Donde esta Reborn-san?_

_Salio a acompañar a Mamma junto a Bianchi a comprar algunas cosas para la cena_

_Tkss...Llevaremos al décimo a su habitación, trae agua y unos pañuelos y te quedas a esperar a Reborn-san, no queremos asustar a Mamma_

_Esta bien Hayato-nii...!_

_Gokudera ¿Que esta pasando? Tsuna nunca habia actuado de esa forma_

_!No lo se, tampoco lo habia visto asi, pero eso solo significa una cosa...El décimo esta en peligro, o al menos es la sensación que no me abandona!_

Llegaron hasta la habitación y lo acomodaron en su cama, a pesar de estar inconciente se quejaba como si algo le doliera, ademas de estar sudando mucho. El pequeño llegó con el agua y aviso que el hitman habia regresado.

_!Gokudera, Yamamoto ¿Que paso?_

_Reborn-san...!_

_Chiquitín! Encontramos a Tsuna durmiendo en el parque, le preguntamos que si le pasaba algo ya que no habia asistido a la escuela, el solo nos comentó que queria estar solo_

En ese momento el peliplata prosiguió.

_Le dijimos que contara con nosotros para cualquier problema pero el..._

Ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos recordando la angustia que reflejaba su amigo.

_El entendio mal nuestra acción y alterado nos gritó "UNA VIDA EN AGONIA"..._

El peliplata lo secundó.

_" SOLO VIVIR ES UN CALVARIO" yo no sabia que el décimo estaba sufriendo, yo hubiera hecho algo por el desde antes..._

El arcobaleno estaba en silencio mientras el beisbolista le colocaba una compresa de agua en la frente al castaño.

_El no dijo nada más..._

_No, salio corriendo y fuimos tras él pero al cabo de un rato lo perdimos de vista..._

_Yamamoto, cuando encontramos al décimo dijo algo antes de desmayarse...Mi Pista_

_Llamaré a Bianchi para que se encargue de Tsuna, ustedes vayan a casa a estudiar, les avisare como esta_

El tono del arcobaleno los asustó lo suficiente como para no replicar, el peliplata salio primero pero cuando el beisbolista iba por el umbral de la puerta llamo nuevamente al hitman.

_Chiquitin el cielo estaba despejado antes de que Tsuna se desmayara y cuando el perdió la conciencia, todo se nubló..._

Con eso el joven cerró la puerta de la habitación. El tutor estaba pensando, tenia que buscar información, algo comenzaba a suceder alrededor de su alumno nuevamente. Posó su mirada en el chico y vio que reposaba mas tranquilo, asi que el tambien salio de la habitación.

**-0-**

La rubia en la mansión observaba el cielo desde el gran ventanal del estudio, el cambio de clima fue suficiente prueba de que su plan estaba en marcha. Necesitaba encontrarse nuevamente con el décimo de los Vongola pero debía tener cautela, en verdad no podía darse el lujo de que se percataran de su presencia o todo se echaría a perder.

"_Nufufufu~ ¿Pensando algún método efectivo o furtivo tal vez?_"

La rubia sonrió con malicia, alguien más estaba interesado en ayudarla, asi que hablo sin mostrar algún astivo de interes.

_Je! ¿Quieres venir?...La verdad es que necesito más personas para esta misión_

"_Hmn…Suena interesante, bueno debo buscar a alguien ya que así como estoy ahora no seré de utilidad_"

_Sé a quién buscarás así que te agradeceré que no seas tan obvio, aun necesitamos pasar inadvertidos_

"_No te preocupes, ya verás que no notaran la diferencia_".

_Bien apresúrate ya hice contacto con el décimo_

"_Sabes que los muertos deben descansar en paz, aunque en nuestro caso no se aplique, la voluntad de Dios es que ellos sigan adelante_"

_Solo estoy corrigiendo algo que el mismo Tri Ni Sette creo, y aun así ¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? Ellos están sufriendo, ven aquí y cerciórate de que no estoy alterando nada solo trato de arreglar esta maldición_

Bufó molesta la chica, le enardecia en gran medida que la tomarán a la ligera.

"_Bien yo también iré, buscare a alguien para apoyarte ya que nunca he dicho que tú estás haciendo las cosas mal_"

_Bien también te esperaré…_

"_Odio las multitudes, pero también deseo ver cómo termina todo este embrollo por eso estaré allí lo más pronto posible_"

_No lastimes a tu portador, lo mismo va para los demás ¿Entendido? Tienen 3 dias para reunirse conmigo_

"_Bien…_"

Se escucharon como las voces contestaron al unisono, pero una nueva voz se hizo escuchar y sus palabras sonaban mas a reproche que a otra cosa.

"_Yo no iré, no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria físicamente así que estaré a tu lado como estoy_"

_Jajajaja Está bien no voy a obligarte, debo descansar no quiero forzarla mucho y no creo que vea rápidamente al décimo_

La voces se dejaron de escuchar, así la chica salió del estudio y se dirigió a su habitación, en verdad tenía que descansar ya que al mantener sometida la mente de la peli castaña sumándole a la posesión del cuerpo, la estaba agotando un poco.

**-0-**

El castaño había despertado, bajo a comer y cuando se despidió de todos el Hitman le hablo seriamente.

_Tsuna…Debes decirme ¿Qué demonios paso en el parque? !Hábla!.._

_N-No pasó nada, solo hable de mas, solo eso…Ah! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ¿Dónde estan?_

_Mientras comías los llame para decirte que estabas mejor pero eso no responde a mi pregunta_

_Lo siento Reborn, no puedo decirte nada..._

_Pues lo ultimo que dijiste antes de desmayarte fue "Mi pista"_

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio, asi que el hitman aun mas serio prosiguió.

_Si no vas a hablar a partir de este momento los guardianes Vongola mantendremos la vista puesta en ti...Dia y noche de ser posible_

_!No tienes derecho a entrometerte!_

Esta vez el que se alteró era el chico, su mirada desprendia enfado hacia el pequeño que a pesar de los problemas le habia ayudado mucho, pero en ese momento su mente era ocupada por una persona y tendria que defenderla a toda costa. El otro no se hizo esperar y tambien contestó en el mismo tono.

_!Estas equivocado! Al convertirte en el candidato al décimo Vongola estas bajo mi tutela y tú no puedes hacer nada ¿Capice?!_

_!Tkss...Has lo que quieras!_

_Eso mismo haré, pondre en guardia a los chicos_

El hitman camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y volteó nuevamente hacia el joven que tenia las manos en forma de puño tratando de no arremeter con sus cosas, estaba muy enojado.

_Aqui en Namimori no pasa nada sin que yo me percate, de eso puedes estar seguro_

Con eso cerró la puerta, el castaño se tiró frustrado en la cama habia guardado la promesa de no hablar de la misteriosa chica en el parque y cumplió aunque el problema mayor estaba en que lo estarian vigilando dia y noche.

_"_Que haré, debo verla nuevamente, quiero que me diga mas y..._"_

_!Hiiiiiiii!...E-Ella me besó y yo correspondí el beso ¿Que me esta pasando?..._

El joven se rascaba la cabeza confundido ya que no comprendia nada de lo que pasaba. Suspiró derrotado y se fue a dormir. Por otro lado el tutor ya habia realizado varias llamadas y terminaba con la ultima.

_!Mukuro, tal y como le dije a Hibari, hay intrusos en la ciudad pero estoy ciego!_

_"Kufufufu~Se derrumba tu mundo arcobaleno..."_

_!Oye..!_

_"Tranquilo pondré guardia, he notado extraño el ambiente y si tú dices que alguien cruzó nuestros dominios lo sabré pronto"_

_Tsuna ya hizo contacto pero se niega rotundamente a cooperar..._

_"Oya, oya ¿El Vongola protegiendo al intruso? Inesperado"_

_Todos estan alerta y pendientes de los movimientos que haga, debemos encontrarlo a como de lugar_

_"Bien te contactare en unos dias, peinaré la ciudad para saber quienes son"_

Se escuchó como colgaron y el hitman hizo lo mismo, sabia que se trataba de una persona, lo que le inquietaba era que el mismo castaño se mostrara tan distante de todo y de todos, protegió a toda costa la identidad de ese individuo que el mismo describio como Pista.

__"Tsuna te ayudaré aunque no lo quieras"__

Suspiró, debia llamar a Italia y comunicarle al Noveno sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad.

**-0-**

Habian pasado 3 dias y el cielo de Namimori se mostraba nublado desde aquella tarde que el castaño habia colapsado en el parque, este también actuaba extraño, se le hablaba y ni siquiera era consciente del tema o de la persona frente a el, el castaño tenia solo una persona en su mente y era la chica rubia en el parque, tenia unas ganas de verla nuevamente, pero su tutor estaba al pendiente del mas minimo detalle y ella le habia dicho que no dijera a nadie sobre su existencia. Hoy los chicos fueron mas descuidados y lo vió como oportunidad para escabullirse al parque, corrió hasta donde le dieron las fuerzas y un poco agotado llego a la zona del lago.

_Han pasado muchos dias...Tal vez ella no este aqui_

_¿Tsuna?..._

El castaño levanto su vista y cerca de un arbol estaba la pelirrubia con una tierna sonrisa, este recordó el beso y se sonrojó. Ella sonrió por la acción mientras se acercaba.

_¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco decaido..._

El castaño tartamudeo pero fue valiente y prosiguio.

_Y-Yo queria verte, pero ha sido muy dificil, estoy siendo vigilado y quiero cumplir mi promesa de no hablarle a nadie de ti_

Ella uso ambas manos para sostener el rostro del chico que estaba bajo por la pena, claro esta acción tambien lo sorprendió y lo hizó sonrojarse mas.

_Gracias Tsuna, eres un chico muy dulce y te prometo que esto es solo temporal, muy pronto le diras a todos_

_¿Como te llamas? Digo, tu sabes mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo ¿No es muy injusto?_

El castaño infló sus mejillas provocando una coqueta sonrisa en la rubia. Mientras tanto en la entrada del parque el beisbolista y el peliplata miraban insesablemnete el lugar, se golpeaban internamente al descuidarse dandole oportunidad al castaño de escaparse.

_Lo siento Gokudera, tenia que entregar unas cosas jamas pense que escaparia de esa forma de nosotros, somos sus amigos no guardaespaldas de los que tenga que tomar este tipo de acción_

_!Rayos...Décimo ¿Donde esta?_

_Gokudera yo iré por este lado, tu ve por allà ten a la mano el movil_

_!Vamos!..._

Asi cada uno se fue en sentidos diferentes del parque pero para suerte del Guardian de la Lluvia, su intuicion lo llevo al lugar correcto, a lo lejos divisó a su amigo pero alguien estaba con él, una chica. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a ellos. La joven rubia sonreia sosteniendo delicadamente el rostro de su amigo.

_Jajaja si tienes razón, escucha Tsuna mi nombre es..._

_¿Tsuna? ¿Quien es ella?_

Ante ellos habia aparecido el beisbolista, habian sido descubiertos.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**.Shimata! Los descubrieron pero se que mi lindo Gio-kun podrá hacer algo al respecto, como yo se que ustedes ya descubrieron las identidades de las voces solo queda que descubran a las victimas. Se que es cortito pero veran que los demas tendran mas palabras. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. A contestar reviews:

**MissDinosaur:** Jajajaja esa es la idea, transmitirles a ustedes algo de mis sentimientos, eso lo vi como regalo ideal para ustedes en este mes aniversario y tranquila conservare la idea original.

**anle moto**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Anle moto chan isashiburiiiiiiiiiii pues jejeje eso mismo haré pero igual veras que el también empeiza a sentirse inquieto jajaja pero no solo el, los demás tendrán su momento LOOL!.

**Chiyo Asakura:** Bueno Descubre quienes serán los recipientes de los demás chicos de la primera generación y ganaras leer el próximo capitulo antes que los demás.


	4. Cielo Nublado

**"Ecos del Pasado"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabía que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacía un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?

**Category**:T

**Aclaraciones: **Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las escritoras que están en mi perfil, es gracias a su valioso apoyo y ánimos que yo he seguido en el mundo de Fanfiction, a 2 años de formar parte de esta gran familia quiero presentarles este proyecto como muestra de afecto hacia ustedes y a todas mis seguidoras/es, muchas gracias y espero disfruten de este pequeño proyecto (se será corto porque debo finalizar los demás) Bueno sin más preámbulos les presento "Ecos del Pasado"

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 0****4****:**** Cielo Nublado****.**

El castaño había sido descubierto por el beisbolista, sin embargo ella dejo un casto beso en sus labios y lo miró profundamente para dejarle grabado el mensaje mientras estuviese ausente.

_Lo siento Tsuna aun debo permanecer oculta, piensa en mí, aférrate a ese sentimiento con todas tus fuerzas, asi que necesítame como lo haré yo, te siento y te pienso a cada instante... Adiós_

El beisbolista estaba atónito con lo visto, esa chica había besado a su amigo y este no mostro ni señas de alterarse como lo habitual. Ella al susurrarle algo corrió hacia unos arbustos, no perdió tiempo e intento darle alcance pero desapareció.

_!Es rápida para huir en este lugar, no siento ni su presencia!_

Bueno lo más importante era su amigo, así que volvió a buscar al castaño.

_!Tsuna...¿Te encuentras bien?!_

El peliplata estaba llegando y ambos empezaron a hablarle al chico pero estaba peor que la primera huida, lucia demacrado, era como si su vitalidad fuese absorbida por el entorno. Para completar unas nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse obligándolos a buscar un refugio para la lluvia.

**-0-**

No podía, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, el Guardián de la Niebla y el Hitman estaban totalmente ciegos, nadie había accedido a la ciudad recientemente, a excepción de unos pocos pero se hablaba de mas de 3 meses y las cosas estaban ocurriendo ahora, tampoco es que fuesen sospechosos, algunos eran familiares de residentes y la hija de una prestigiosa familia de pintores italianos, era huérfana hace poco sus padres habían muerto y ella había viajado a distintas partes del mundo en busca de lugares para inspirarse en sus obras, del resto nada.

_!Rayos...por lo visto debo viajar necesito manos extras!_

_Kufufufu~No te culpo ni con mis conexiones he dado con alguna pista pero ¿Y el clima?_

Es verdad, había transcurrido varios días y ni señales de que algún rayo de sol tocara nuevamente la ciudad, verla era equivalente a estar en Inglaterra, odiaba esa ciudad siempre nublada, gris y con mucha lluvia, definitivamente ese no era su ambiente. Otro punto era su alumno, desde la discusión de esa tarde el chico se hermetizó totalmente, el alboroto en casa era el mismo pero en la habitación era otra cosa "silencio" por mas que le hablara o le amenazara no había respuesta ni miedo, no reflejaba nada ¿Cuando se había convertido en un maestro del disfraz? Bien, lo vigilaba día y noche cosa que sus guardianes también hacia.

_Bien Mukuro me marcho hoy mismo, quedas a cargo se lo haré saber a los chicos_

El arcobaleno que se encontraba en Kokuyo Land se paró nuevamente y le dio una última instrucción al guardián.

_No le quites el ojo de encima a Tsuna, es el único que sabe la identidad de esa persona_

_Estaré atento, veremos que tan diestro es nuestro intruso_

De ese modo salió del lugar dejando pensativo al ilusionista. Cuando iba aun por los pasillos recibió una llamada, era el Guardian de la Tormenta.

_¿Que sucede Gokudera?_

_"_Reborn-san tenemos problemas, Yamamoto y yo nos dirigimos a casa, el décimo no esta bien y..._"_

_!Habla Gokudera!_

__"Yamamoto vio a alguien reunido con él pero huyó"__

_!Shss... Nos veremos allá!_

Colgó y al salir fuera del edificio notó que llovia ferozmente, seria un problema llegar de inmediato a casa. Por otro lado la estudiante del ilusionista enfrentaba a alguien que se encargo de infundirle un gran temor.

_!Tú!..._

Sacó su tridente y tomó una posición de ataque.

_¿Que haces aquí?..._

_!Hmn...El décimo esta en peligro y vengo a pedir tu colaboración_

_!Bossu!..._

_Si quieres corroborar mis palabras veras que tienen un toque de queda para el Décimo, por mi parte solo necesito que me ayudes en algo_

Ella estaba en silencion debatiendose internamente si comenzar a pelear alli mismo o creer en sus palabras, afilo su mirada y continúo hablando.

_Se lo que esta pasando, pero lo que no se es ¿Quien es la persona que buscan o que quiere con Bossu?_

Su mirada volvia a ese toque temeroso pero estaba consciente de que algo estaba sucediendo en la ciudad y a su querido jefe.

_Pues la razón es simple, este problema no tiene nada que ver con la Organización y para que veas que si te estoy diciendo la verdad, marcha de inmediato a la casa del décimo_

En ese momento escuchó la voz de su maestro.

"_Nagi, ayuda al arcobaleno, algo sucedió con el Vongola y quiero que me lo trasmitas de inmediato !Apresurate!_"

_Si Mukuro-sama_

_¿Lo vez? Has lo que tu maestro dice y cuando te decidas ven a buscarme al parque cerca del lago_

_¿Tu sabes quien esta detras de esto?_

Soltó antes de correr fuera del edificio, pero antes de que desapareciera respondió.

_Si accedes a ayudarme sabrás todo_

La chica se detuvo, si, ella queria saberlo y ese sujeto le habia dado unas pistas, bueno lo primero era ver como estaba su jefe y de la misma forma cumplir el mandato de su maestro.

_Reborn-san vamos..._

_!¿Chrome?...!_

_Es mas rapido si nos transportamos con la niebla_

_Bien..._

Ella invoco a su buho y de inmediato su tridente estaba en sus manos, el arcobaleno subio al hombro de la chica, de pronto la niebla les rodeo desapareciendo del edificio.

**-0-**

La rubia llego nuevamente a la mansión y alguien al parecer ya la estaba esperando.

_Benvenuto Nicole_

_¿Donde estabas?..._

Contestó molesta la chica frente a ella.

_Me reuní nuevamente con Tsuna_

_!Te dije que nos esperaras, pero como siempre apresuras las cosas!_

_Lo siento pero reacciono por instinto es una atracción muy fuerte, a veces no puedo contenerme_

_Debemos esperar a los demas_

_Si esta bien, dime ¿Que tal tu viaje?_

_Este cuerpo necesita condición y tú tambien, vamos quiero entrenar_

_!¿Ahora mismo? Espero no haya sido duro para ella!_

La chica se quedó callada y recordó lo sucedido en Moscú hace 2 dias atras.

**...Flashback...**

_En uno de los tantos restaurantes de Moscú se encontraba una joven de piel __canela__, c__abello __c__astaño rojizo (Largo, Rizado y a medio recoger)__ de o__jos__g__rises. __Su ropa consistia en una b__lusa Negr__a, c__haqueta vinotinto__, una __Falda negra con corte en pico (corta)__ y __b__otines de __c__uero__ negros__. __Sus a__ccesorios__ constaban de una__ Pulsera de plata con diamantes. El pequeño gancho que recoge su cabello es el escudo de su familia que esta conformado por una rosa de petalos azules y rojos.__ Bueno ella__ disfrutaba de un Borsch cuando sintió algo, dejo su sopa y el dinero suficiente para pagar, se alejó del lugar adentrandose a un callejon solitario y empezo a preguntar._

__!Tienes rato siguiendome ¿Que quieres? Y ya deja de jugar a las escondidas me molesta!__

__Tan directos como siempre, tenias que ser una Ivanovich__

__¿Quien eres?...__

__Soy un aliado de los Ivanovich de hace mas de 400 años__

_La chica retrocedió, entonces frente a ella estaba ¿Un fantasma?._

__¿C-Como se que estas diciendo la verdad?__

__Porque fue una promesa a Natasha Ivanovich la fundadora de la familia y mi esposa__

__No es posible, entonces si tu eres esa persona de la cual la familia describió ¿Que quieres de mi?__

__Tengo que resolver un asunto en Japón y necesito que me prestes tú cuerpo para solucionarlo__

__!M-Mi cuerpo! ¿Quieres usarme como transporte?__

_La presencia suspiró y le dijo con tono cansado._

__¿Quieres algo a cambio por el favor?__

_Ella afiló la mirada y mostró una siniestra sonrisa que obligó al ente a enseriarse._

__Si, deseo algo a cambio, quiero que me entrenes, según la leyenda de mi familia eras el guardián de una familia Italiana y eras el mas fuerte de todos a excepción de tu líder, pero yo quiero que entrenes mi cuerpo, porque también deseo ser fuerte__

_El espectro la observó por unos minutos, realmente no estaba pidiendo mucho, además el era fuerte y no andaria deambulando en un cuerpo fragíl, suspiró y le hablo serio, cosa muy común en el._

__Es un trato, entrenaré tu cuerpo pero no aceptaré lloriqueos, sentiras el dolor aun cuando sea yo quien este usando tu cuerpo__

_Ella asintió, pero retrocedio un paso cuando el se empezó acercar a ella._

__¿Q-Que haces?__

_El no habló solo se acercó y la abrazó para que no huyera, ella estaba asustada no sabia que los fantasmas pudieran tocar las cosas, casi podria decir que era una persona. Gestó que saco una sonrisa siniestra en el ente así que el prosiguió con las palabras para sellar el contrato._

__Nicole Ivanovich, eres mia__

_Cuando pronunció esas palabras ella se sonrojó pero no dio tiempo de nada mas, solo sintió como el la besó de manera abismal y de pronto dejó de pensar, de sentir. Una luz los rodeo y cuando desapareció quedo la chica sola en el callejón, pero ella habia cambiado, su cabello que antes era castaño rojizos paso a ser rubio claro y sus ojos esas orbes grises, cambiaron a un azul platinado._

__Vamos Nicole, tenemos que partir lo antes posible__

_Alli emprendio su marcha a preparar todo para salir del pais. _

**...Fin Flashback...**

_!No importa, apresurate...!_

_Espera, tengo que entregar algo y despues nos iremos a entrenar_

La chica suspiro y fue a tomar asiento mientras que la rubia se sentó un poco mas alejada de inmediato cerró sus ojos. El primer jefe apareció en el hermoso jardin donde descansaba la peli castaña.

Se sento frente a ella descansaba apaciblemente, ya que el mismo le habia brindado la oportunidad aunque a la fuerza de que descansara una vez en su vida de esa forma, en paz, sin dolor, sin tormento.

_Hola Giselle, te traje algo para alegrarte un poco_

La beso y se vio como una pequeña llama de tipo cielo era absorvida a traves de esa acción, al retirarse vio como ella mostraba un leve sonrojo y soltó un dulce suspiro.

_Esto es peligroso ya que lo he debilitado, pero debe crecer en ti tambien la necesidad de verlo, sentirlo, Tsunayoshi es tu otra mitad y muy pronto ese martirio que han sido sus vidas terminará_

La beso en la frente, se puso de pie y de inmediato se alejo de ella. Abrio sus ojos y con una sonrisa le hablo a su nueva invitada.

_Vamos el dia aun no termina y quiero entrenar, no quiero sorpresas más adelante_

Así ellas salieron del lugar para buscar un lugar para entrenar, importando poco la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

**-0-**

La lluvia parecia interminable y su fiereza no disminuia en lo mas minimo, pero no impedia que una joven de cabellera castaña oscura la recorriera como si de eso dependiera su vida, sus ojos marrones reflejaban temor, uno que se incrementó momentos antes cuando hacia los deberes en su casa.

…**..Flashback...**

_Miura Haru, es una excelente estudiante de la Escuela Midori, pero ademas es una amiga del próximo candidato a Décimo Vongola, pasaron muchas aventuras juntos y ella siente mucho aprecio por el. Una tarde notó que el clima cambió con eso su amigo el castaño, actuaba extraño, de eso habian pasado 3 dias, donde el sol no habia salido y en este momento se estaba desatando una feroz lluvia, parecia..._

__¿Una Tormenta? ¿Es lo que piensas?__

_La chica miro a todas partes y no veia a nadie pero la voz se hizo escuchar de nuevo._

__!No grites, vengo a pedir tu ayuda!__

_De la nada aparecio un hombre alto con un tatuaje en la cara, ella lo observo unos momentos y pudo reconocerlo._

__!Haru te ha visto antes desú!...__

__En la batalla decisiva del futuro cuando los anillos Vongola fueron liberados yo estaba presente__

__Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda ¿Que sucede desú?__

_La joven despues de mostrarse asustada, ahora reflejaba una determinacion innegable. El hombre sonrio, esa chica era fuerte asi que prosiguió._

__El décimo esta en peligro, los guardianes no pueden ayudar esta vez, pero tú si podrás...__

__¿Como? Haru no sabe pelear desú__

_Hablo con un deje de tristeza, el hombre se acerco a ella y le palmeo el hombro._

__De eso me encargaré yo pero a cambio necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo__

__!¿M-Mi cuerpo?! ...__

__Se que es repentino pero para que veas la gravedad del asunto ve a casa del décimo y mira su condición, nos quedamos sin tiempo, necesito que me ayudes pequeña__

_Ella lo pensó, pero fue solo un instante, luego miró al hombre y asintió._

__Irè a ver a Tsuna-san, estoy preocupada, se notaba muy triste ayer__

__!Recuerda, no hables de mi y cuando tomes una desición te esperare en el parque cerca del lago ¿Entendiste?__

__!Si lo haré!__

_Asi la joven tomó lo que pudo y se lanzó a la calle importando poco lo inclemente del clima._

…**Fin flashback...**

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia pero eran limpiadas rapidamente, su preciado amigo estaba en peligro, necesitaba verlo. Un giro mas y llegó rapidamente a la casa, toco y fue recibida por Bianchi.

_!Haru ¿Que te paso?_

_!Bianchi-san, Tsuna-san ¿Donde esta? ¿Como se encuentra?!_

La hitman estaba un poco descolocada al ver la desesperación en la chica, ella le señalo que estaba en la habitación y de inmediato corrió por las escaleras, debido a la intensa lluvia, el agua aun escurria a traves de su ropa, dio el giro y abrió la puerta de la habitacion sorprendiendo a los presentes.

_!¿Pero que rayos intentas hacer, matarnos de un susto mujer?!_

_!Haru ¿Que te pasó?!_

La mirada de la chica despues de recorrer a los guardianes se dirigio al cuerpo que yacia en la cama, su amigo tenia unas marcadas ojeras, estaba muy palido y se veia que temblaba.

_¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Quien te hizo esto?..._

Soltó sollozando, no entendia quien lastimaria de esa forma a una personal tan dulce y gentil como él. Se limpio las lágrimas y salió de inmediato de la habitacion seguida del peliplata que estaba extrañadisimo de su actitud.

_!Haru ¿Que te pasa?!_

_Gokudera-san...por favor, cuida de él...yo haré mi parte asi que...no me busques_

Ella se echó a correr y salio rapidamente de la casa. El peliplata a pesar de que ella habia hablado en un susurro habia dicho "hare mi parte y no me busques" era extraño, todo estaba ocurriendo de manera extraña, hablaria con el hitman al respecto.

**-0-**

La joven llegó apresurada al parque y cuando divisó el lago cayó de rodillas, ella no dejaba de llorar, ya que la persona valerosa que siempre la protegia a ella y al resto estaba postrada en una cama, pero si ella podia ser de ayuda, pues lo haria aunque le costara la vida.

_!Me gusta tu determinación y tambien demuestras lo importante que es para ti el décimo!_

Ella se levantó y observo al hombre frente a ella, limpio sus lágrimas y habló desesperadamente.

_!Enseñame a luchar, yo quiero ser de utilidad y jamás una carga para ellos, sobre todo quiero ayudar a Tsuna-san haré lo que quieras..._

Hizo una reverencia y el hombre se acercó tomandola de ambos hombros.

_!Bien Haru, yo me comprometo a que aprendas a pelear a cambio de que me permitas estar en tu cuerpo, por ello..._

El tomó su menton y lo elevó hasta que ambas vistas estaban fijas una en la otra.

_!Haru Miura eres mia!_

Alli el la besó, ella no titubeo al hacerlo, estaba decidida a hacer algo, no volveria a quedarse a un lado, ya no. De un momento a otro ella sintió paz, una tranquilidad como si todos sus problemas estuviesen resueltos y fue alli que comenzo a brillar donde estaban ambos. Al desaparecer la luz dejo ver a la chica, esta se encontraba sola pero mostraba cambios en su fisico. Su cabello marrón ahora mostraba un color rojo medio, la mitad de su rostro estaba marcada con un tatuaje de flores y sus ojos marrones ahora eran rojos claros. Levantó sus manos y luego sonrió.

_Tranquila Haru, vamos a casa a partir de mañana nos centraremos en el entrenamiento, ademas de que debemos buscar mis armas_

Asi la chica salió tranquilamente del parque.

**-0-**

No daban crédito a lo que veian sus ojos, no podian creer lo que estaba sucediendo alli, el castaño era atendido por su madre y el chico mostraba una tez pálida, unas grandes ojeras, como si no hubiese descansado en dias.

_Pensé que Tsu-kun no enfermaria, pero esto es demasiado_

_Mamma el ya habia enfermado de esta forma_

_Bueno de esta forma no, pero si habia tenido estas recaidas cuando estaba mas pequeño_

La mujer se retiró de la habitación dejando a los demas.

"_Nagi dejame ver la condición de Tsunayoshi-kun_"

_Si Mukuro-sama..._

_Tsuna..._

_Décimo..._

Exclamaron los guardianes, el arcobaleno miró a su alumno y luego al espadachín.

_!Dime Yamamoto ¿Como lucia esa chica? Quiero detalles!_

El joven trago hondo pero asintió para explicar lo poco que vio.

_Bueno Gokudera y yo nos dividimos en el parque para buscar a Tsuna que por un descuido se alejo de nuestro lado, cuando medio le dimos alcance le vimos entrar al parque. Pero cuando por suerte di con el, no estaba solo, habia una chica como de mi estatura, su cabello rubio era bastante largo y lacio, su rostro no estaba visible ya que estaba a espalda mia, luego ella beso a Tsuna, susurro unas palabras a su oido y se alejó rapidamente_

_¿La seguiste?_

_!Lo hice, realmente no estaba tan lejos pero ella desapareció, incluso su extraña presencia, era como si no fuese ella o eso me dio la impresion. Al volver con Tsuna lo encontre con esta condición!_

_Mukuro-sama..._

"_Ya veo, asi que nuestra unica pista es una chica rubia y lo peor es que en nuestra lista de sospechosos nadie llena su descripción, bien regresa Nagi tenemos que seguir investigando_"

_Mukuro-sama, debo hacer algo antes...prometo regresar_

"_Kufufufu~Claro mi pequeña Nagi, estaré esperandote_"

La chica observo a los presentes y hablo para despedirse.

_Mukuro-sama ya esta al tanto de la condición de Bossu! Yo tambien me retiro, seguiré buscando al responsable, no dejaré que lo siga lastimando, cuidenlo_

La pelimorada hizo una reverencia y desapareció, cosa que llamó la atención del Guardian de la Tormenta.

_¿Ella tambien?_

_Hmn...¿Gokudera?_

_Lo siento Reborn-san, antes de que usted llegara, Haru llegó bastante alterada, como si ella sospechara de la condición del décimo_

_Si chiquitin se veia muy descolocada al ver a Tsuna asi, ademas estaba mojada como si hubiese recorrido rapidamente en la lluvia el camino hasta aqui_

_Lo extraño es que esa mujer cuando se iba me dijo 2 cosas ademas de que cuidara al décimo "Yo haré mi parte y no me busques" y ahora Chrome menciona que ella tambien harà su parte para encontrar a la responsable es muy extraño_

El arcobaleno afilo la mirada, eso solo sonaba a una cosa "amenaza" No se preocupaba tanto por Chrome, sabia el aprecio que la chiquilla le tenia a su alumno pero Haru, esa era otra historia.

_!Tenemos que encontrar a Haru lo antes posible, lo mas probable es que la amenazaron y por ello vino hasta ver la condición de Tsuna!_

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación en el pasillo Bianchi y Nana venian con compresas de agua y una colcha para abrigarlo.

_Bianchi, Mamma, saldremos por un rato y de paso dejare a los chicos en su casa_

_Esta bien Reborn-kun, chicos gracias por traer a Tsu-kun a casa y por estar pendiente de el_

_Tsuna es nuestro amigo y estamos preocupados por el, espero mejore rápido y asi salgamos a divertirnos_

La mujer sonrio como sabe hacerlo reconfortandolos a todos, nuevamente hicieron una revrencia y ellos salieron de la casa.

_Nuestra primera parada es en casa de Haru, debemos verificar que ella este bien_

El peliplata llevaba una cara desdichada, cosa que notaron los presentes pero no quisieron reparar en eso. En cambio el se sentia la peor basura, hacia poco tiempo que la chica le gustaba pero su maldito orgullo lo echaba todo a perder, verla asi como hace un rato le abatió y por su negligencia ella estaba en peligro e incluso le pidio que no la buscara para protegerlo a él y al décimo.

_!Shsss...Espero que esa mujer estúpida no haya cometido ninguna tonteria!_

_Y si la perdemos, tambien perderemos nuestra oportunidad de saber quienes son los responsables y ella sera una mas por quien preocuparnos_

_Reborn-san..._

_Chiquitin..._

La lluvia habia parado, sin embargo las calles y los edificios seguian escurriendo el agua. Lo mismo en el parque, el lago habia recuperado su quietud y los arboles terminaban de escurrirsen dejando caer gotas en los objetos a su alrededor. Con un paso lento pero firme la Guardiana de la Niebla de los Vongola se acercaba al lugar pautado, en su mente solo estaba la preocupación de que esa acción su maestro la veria como traición.

_Nufufufu~No lo veo de esa forma, una vez accedas al contrato se vera como un secuestro y cuando todo se sepa yo diré que en tu caso te obligué_

La joven observo al caballero que se acercaba a paso lento y estudio sus palabras.

_¿Porque harias eso por mi?_

_Hmn...Digamos que será el pago por tu servicio_

Se detuvo frente a ella y tendio su mano.

_Entonces ¿Hay trato señorita Nagi?_

_Si, acepto tu trato pero cumple tu promesa de explicarme todo y que no le hare daño a mis amigos_

El hombre en una pose de respeto tomó la mano de la chica y la beso en señal de cumplir con su parte.

_Señorita es una promesa, sabrás todo, desde porque tomamos esta acción y tambien que no solo el décimo se salvará en el proceso_

Ella estaba asombradisima por el cambio en él e incluso ella veia la honestidad en sus palabras, imito la acción del mayor y tomó su mano asintinendo con lágrimas en su orbe purpúra. El se puso de pie junto a ella y la abrazó mientras recitaba las palabras para finalizar el contrato.

_Este contrato no causará dolor sino que restaurará el orden alrededor del décimo, Chrome Dokuro, eres mia_

El la acercó y le dio un beso, ella se asustó por lo repentino pero luego de que una sensación de total tranquilidad la invadiera dejó de resistirse y el último astivo de lucidez en su mente nombró a su persona especial.

"Mukuro-sama"

La luz los rodeó y al desaparecer quedó solamente la chica con pequeños cambios, su cabello ahora contaba con un tono azul medio y su orbe purpura ahora contaba con un color azul zafiro.

_Nufufufu~Duerme ahora pequeña, a partir de mañana comenzará el entrenamiento y las explicaciones_

De esa forma desaparecio en la neblina que se formaba en la húmeda noche. El ilusionista sintió desaparecer la conexión de su pupila haciendolo levantar de golpe.

_!Nagi!...Shsss...Me confié y ahora la tienen_

_Mukuro-san...!_

_Mukuro-sama ¿Que sucede?_

_Kufufufu~ Ken, Chikuza hay ratas merodeando desde hace dias en la ciudad y tienen el descaro de poner las manos encima de lo que es mio, saldré de inmediato, ustedes descansen, mañana les tocara una larga labor junto a las conexiones...Tienen a Chrome_

_Como usted ordene Mukuro-sama_

_Esa mujer estupida Pyon...siempre causandole problemas a Mukuro-san_

El ilusionista salio del edificio de inmediato, pero el no era el unico en buscar a alguien sino que ya habia otra persona desaparecida y en sus narices, le fastidiaba en gran medida que se burlaran de él en sus dominios.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**: Vieron, este quedó mas largo jojojo...Espero me perdonen lo Occ de los personajes pero mi loca cabeza asi los esta lanzando. Como vieron Chrome y Haru se fueron apoyando el plan de Giselle, ahora faltan 2 personas que se iran tambien con ella ¿Quienes seran? El que adivine tendra la actualizacion antes en su correo (Obvio deben enviarmelo por MP) ...Explico y aclaro, asi como Varia no tiene guardián de la nube Venicci no tendrá guardian del rayo ¿Ok? Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Mitades de una Misma Alma

**"Ecos del Pasado"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de KatekyoHitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, AkiraAmano.

**Summary:**Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabía que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacía un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?

**Category**:T

**Aclaraciones: **Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las escritoras que están en mi perfil, es gracias a su valioso apoyo y ánimos que yo he seguido en el mundo de Fanfiction, a 2 años de formar parte de esta gran familia quiero presentarles este proyecto como muestra de afecto hacia ustedes y a todas mis seguidoras/es, muchas gracias y espero disfruten de este pequeño proyecto (se será corto porque debo finalizar los demás) Bueno sin más preámbulos les presento "Ecos del Pasado"

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 0****5: ****Mitades de una misma alma.**

El arcobaleno junto a los guardianes buscaron en su casa, en su escuela e incluso y aunque suene alocado en el parque, nada no había rastro de la interactiva del grupo del castaño, Miura Haru se la había tragado la tierra.

_Shsss!... Pero ¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí? Haru acababa de salir de la casa del décimo ¿Como pudo desaparecer?_

_!Cálmate Gokudera, también estoy preocupado, no creí que ellos fueran a atacar a los no combatientes!_

_Pero Reborn-san, lo que me preocupa es cuando el décimo se entere_

Ellos miraron el suelo, estaban tan frustrados que Reborn convirtió a León en pistola y disparó. Los otros chicos se asustaron pero al mismo tiempo entendían, esto no era nada normal, incluso el clima en la ciudad había cambiado. Era todo tan confuso, pero sobre todo el castaño ¿Porque protegía a quien quería hacerle daño? Estaban dispuestos a todo contar de que el estuviese a salvo era una promesa.

_Gokudera, Yamamoto, regresen a sus casas, mañana seguiremos en la búsqueda_

Ellos se miraron mutuamente y aun a saber que era su amiga la que estaba extraviada no les quedo de otra que asentir derrotados ante la orden. Los chicos se marcharon y el arcobaleno regreso a casa del castaño pero en eso león se convirtió en teléfono.

_Dino! ¿Que averiguaste?_

_"Pues no mucho, el Noveno esta muy ocupado con reuniones pero ya estoy preparando todo iré a ver a mi hermanito, estoy preocupado por cierto ¿Como esta?"_

_Dino hoy sufrió otra recaída, Yamamoto vio a una chica pero no pudo darle alcance, y ahora Haru desapareció_

_"Esta bien Reborn veré si es posible y mañana mismo saldré para allá"_

_Esta bien, informa al Noveno sobre el cambio del clima, que esta igual y que estoy movilizando algunos contactos para que me asistan lo antes posible_

_"Entendido nos veremos en unas horas"_

Se escucho el pitido del final de la llamada, no podía ser peor era la primera vez que no tenia un panorama sobre la situación y lo peor estaban quitándole piezas importantes a su alrededor, esto no se quedaría así, lo o la haría pagar todo esto. León volvió a ser un camaleón y volvió a la fédora, mientras que el hitman proseguía a su destino, la vigilancia del castaño.

**-0-**

La pelirrubia estaba herida, algunas contusiones en su rostro, sus brazos tenían rajuños y a su costado la sangre había manchado su ropa, posiblemente una herida y estaba algo profunda por la cantidad que descendía.

_!Vas...a Matarme...Lo juro!_

_Vamos que apenas empecé y ya estas llorando_

La joven de cabellos rubios platinados solo tenía unos rajuños en su cara y no se veía nada cansada. La rubia le miro enojada y señalándolo comenzó a protestar.

_¿De que hablas? Ella es una hitman, es por ello que no te ha costado acostumbrarse a su cuerpo en cambio Giselle es una joven artista, no compares, esto ya es muy duro para ella, aunque mas duro es estar lejos...de Tsuna_

Lo último lo dijo como un susurro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la otra chica, aunque tenía ganas de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas por su absurda estupidez dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos, se contuvo y dio por terminada la sesión.

_Mañana comenzaremos mas temprano y no quiero quejas, además 2 molestias han llegado_

_¿Dos molestias? Ah! Ya se vamos..._

Aun mal trecha se puso de pie y corrió como si sus heridas no fueran graves. El otro se dio un golpe en la cara al ver que tan descuidada puede llegar a ser.

_Eres una idiota ¿Lo sabias?_

_¿Uh? ¿Porque el insulto? _

_Mira tu costado, la vas a matar y no será la soledad la responsable_

_Ahh! Pobre Giselle, Nicole es tu culpa!_

Señalándola con dedo acusatorio, la otra se sintió indignada por tal afirmación y tampoco se quedó callada.

_!Tú no eres débil y gracias a tú súper intuición debiste esquivar mis ataques!_

_!Si pero no debías ser tan salvaje recuerda ahora soy una chica ordinaria!_

Ambas se lanzaron miradas asesinas y la rubia recordó la herida y a como respondía su cuerpo se adentraba a la mansión pero perdió el equilibrio aunque su caída se detuvo abrió sus ojos y la peli rubia platino

le miraba con reproche y cansancio.

_Vamos, debemos curar eso ya que aun no tenemos al sol a nuestro lado_

La rubia estaba sintiendo ya el malestar y no le quedo de otra que asentir, además que sabia que se ganaría una buena cucharada de reproches por parte de cierta peli roja.

**-0-**

El centro, el parque entero, la escuela e incluso el templo. Todos los lugares fueron recorridos por sus "marcas" y no había rastro de su pupila ¿Como demonios desapareces sin dejar rastro? Al punto de perder la calma recordó que tenia que ponerse en contacto con el arcobaleno ya que cuando iba a salir del país ocurrió lo de la recaída y por consecuencia mando a llamar refuerzos. Estaba cerca de la casa del castaño cuando diviso al hitman.

_Arcobaleno..._

_¿Mukuro? ¿Que haces aquí? Es extraño verte por este lugar, siempre envías a Chrome_

_!Tenemos un problema...!_

_Yo diría mas de uno, pero habla tú primero ¿Que sucedió?_

_!Perdí la conexión con Chrome, lo mas probable es que la capturaron!_

_No solo a ella Mukuro, estoy de regreso después de perder el rastro de Miura Haru, al parecer cuando estaba reunido contigo, ella ya había hecho contacto con los intrusos, vio a Tsuna y le pidió a Gokudera que cuidara de él y que no la buscáramos_

_Oya, oya, asi que no se conformaron con uno sino con 2 objetivos_

_Por nuestro lado peinamos la ciudad pero la lluvia y la hora nos imposibilitó mas de la cuenta, mañana reanudaremos la búsqueda, incluso tu deberías hacerlo, no descansaremos hasta traerlas a salvo_

_Buscaré un poco mas, ya casi termine con mis reservas de llamas..._

_A las 0600 HRS estaremos reunidos todos en el parque, lleva a los chicos, yo me llevare a Tsuna a si sea a arrastra, el sabe quienes son y tendrá que hablar_

Con eso el ilusionista asintió desapareciendo en la niebla, el hitman siguió hasta adentrarse al hogar de los Sawada. Una vez en la habitación del castaño encontró a la hitman revisando al chico que se veía con mejor aspecto.

_!Bianchi...!_

_!Reborn...!_

_¿Como se encuentra?..._

_Ya esta mejor, despertó con hambre, mamma le dio algo ligero y nuevamente volvió a dormir, estaba revisándolo para retirarme también a dormir_

_!Bien yo me encargo, me lo llevare en la madrugada le dices a mamma!_

_Lo hare, descansa Reborn_

La hitman se retiró y el pequeño tutor se puso su traje de dormir, observo descansar a su alumno, mañana no tendría piedad, le sacaría la información a si fuese en contra de su voluntad, ya no podía seguir fallando como maestro y guardaespaldas del décimo Vongola.

**-0-**

Dos rubias se adentraban al gran salón de la mansión cuando fueron recibidas por dos chicas que al ver las condiciones de las recién llegadas una atino a reír y la otra a gritar.

_!Por Dios ¿Que les paso? Están hechas pedazos!_

_Fufufu~Si ¿Se pelearon con una manada de leones?_

_Nicole es imparable cuando de entrenamientos se trata uchchch!..._

_Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no estés en condiciones Giselle_

_Bueno, y ¿Que tal les fue a ustedes?_

Ayudaron a la rubia a recostarse mientras atendían sus heridas las recién llegadas explicaban sus situaciones.

_Entiendo, fue duro para ellas verlo así, tenia que hacerlo_

_Si pero gracias a eso ellos están peinando la ciudad y de paso te vieron!_

Recriminó la peli roja, cosa que fue acallada por la chica atendida.

_Uchchch! Tranquila, ellos no saben quien soy, pero mañana mismo debemos buscarlo_

_ ¿A Tsuna? ¿Estas loca o que?..._

_Hay que explicarle y de paso decirle que Haru y Chrome estarán a salvo, que siga manteniendo el secreto mientras!_

_Si ¿Con todo el mundo tras de ti?_

_Será la última salida lo prometo, de allí estaremos ocultas un poco mas ¿Que dicen? ¿Me ayudan?_

_Uyy voy a matarte o vas a acabar conmigo, esta bien, los reuniremos en el mismo lugar para que escuchen todo_

_Bien, será temprano, debemos aprovechar que los demás Arcobaleno y Cavallone aun no están aquí_

_Bien...Voy a dormir este cuerpo esta cansado_

_Fufufu~Eso es por que eres muy floja_

_!Calláte imitación de melón barato!_

_Ya chicas! Haru, Chrome, sus habitaciones están listas, vayan a dormir nos veremos aquí antes de las 6 am_

Ellas asintieron, una a regañadientes y la otra con una sonrisa burlona, de inmediato desaparecieron de la sala dejando a las dos rubias solas.

_¿Crees que fue buena idea llamarlas a todas?_

_Si, es una buena oportunidad dejarles a los chicos una carga menos de conciencia, sabes que ellas siempre quedan involucradas y por ello los demás caen fácilmente en sus trampas, es hora de que ellas demuestren su valía en la familia al saber defenderse solas_

Con sumo cuidado la rubia se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba descansado de las heridas y miro a la chica rubia platina con malicia.

_¿Quien sabe Nicole? Seria bueno que cada una eligiera a su futuro esposo...Descansa mañana será un día agitado_

La rubia se retiro dejando a la rubia platina con un leve sonrojo, tenia unas ideas tan absurdas ¿Como que escoger marido? Definitivamente debía alejarse de ella, era una mala influencia para las demás, con eso abandonó la sala, tenia que dejar descansar a la otra chiquilla, la forzó mucho en el entrenamiento.

**-0-**

Sentía calor, se asfixiaba lo cual provocaba el removerse en su cama de pronto sintió algo y no solo se despertó, saltando de ella como si hubiesen lanzado algo contra él. El pequeño tutor al ver a su alumno quejarse se bajo de su hamaca para tratar de despertarlo pero jamás espero que el chico saltara de ella como si fuese a esquivar un ataque hacia el, eso si que lo dejo fuera de si.

_Reborn!...Ah! Ah! Ah!..._

_¿Tsuna que sucede?_

El castaño jadeaba, su mirada se paseaba por su habitación, buscando algo o alguien, finalmente miró al hitman.

_Habla Tsuna! ¿Que viste?_

_Yo...No, no es...nada_

_!Tsuna!_

_!NO LO SE REBORN ME AHOGABA, ME FALTABA EL AIRE QUERIA MORIR PERO AHORA NO, YA LA ENCONTRE!_

_¿A quien encontraste? ¿Quien fue capaz de alejar ese sentimiento de simplemente vivir en este mundo?_

_ELLA ES...es..._

El chico fue bajando la voz pero si creyendo que eso haría ceder la furia de su tutor estaba muy equivocado. De un momento a otro fue arrojado al suelo y presionado al cabo de ser doloroso.

_!Ya basta Tsuna, debes decirme ¿Quien demonios es ella? Y la próxima vez que te pregunte y no respondas te fracturare un brazo no estoy para mas juegos!_

_N-No puedo...Si h-hablara de ella...la alejarás de...mi...n-no lo haré!_

El arcobaleno lo soltó y retrocedió para que el castaño se irguiera, aunque no espero que el tomara las píldoras y su polera saltando por el balcón. Cuando reaccionó el chico ya había pasado a híper modo y alzado vuelo.

_!Tsunaaa...Demonios!_

El arcobaleno transformó a León en Rifle de largo alcance y disparó un rastreador que por la huida el castaño no notó, el camaleón se transformó en teléfono y de inmediato marco el numero del peliplata.

_!Gokudera en 10 minutos nos veremos en el parque...No tardes!_

_"Reborn-san...¿Que ha pasado? Son las 4 am"_

_Tsuna ha escapado, te explicare allá apresúrate_

Colgó la llamada para remarcar al beisbolista mientras se cambiaba rápidamente, otra vez el chico reaccionó de manera extraña ¿La alejarían de ella? Pero la pregunta real es ¿Quién es ella? Listo también bajo por el balcón era muy de madrugada y agradecía que era fin de semana y las chicas se levantaban tarde.

**-0-**

Las invitadas de la mansión despertaron abruptamente y al mirar por los ventanales al patio del frente observaron a su anfitriona con su mirada fija en el cielo, la brisa mecía su larga cabellera dorada e incluso parecía que brillaba con luz propia, luego observo a cada una desde su posición y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la propiedad. La peli roja salió de la habitación y se consiguió con la peli rubia platina.

_!Rayos son las 4 am, no esta bien de la herida y aun así quiere salir a dar un paseo!_

_!No es eso Haru, el esta en el parque ella lo sabe y por eso se fue!_

_Fufufu~ Entonces ¿Que esperamos? Vamos tras ella, no seria bueno que se lastimara mas de la cuenta, o tendremos problemas por hacer falsas promesas_

_!Tkss... Tienes razón y no quiero faltar a su promesa, vamos ya!_

Así ellas marcharon tras su jefa, su destino, el parque de Namimori.

**-0-**

Con mucha dificultad llegó al parque, apagó sus llamas y se adentro mas a la zona boscosa, los dias en Namimori eran nublados y lluviosos lo que hacia el ambiente mas frio, se colocó la polera pero no hacia mucho efecto ya que andaba descalzo. Pero eso era lo de menos, estaba asustado, perdió nuevamente el control con su tutor aunque lo asombró mas el que el mismo lo sometiera de esa forma, siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde del lago y sus ojos parpadearon varias veces pensando que era una ilusión, recostada a un árbol estaba ella, como pudo corrió ya que al parecer no se sentía bien.

_!Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herida?!_

_Hola Tsuna, estoy bien solo es un rasguño pero dime ¿Como te sientes?_

El castaño al ver la preocupación en sus ojos celestes no pudo evitar llorar y caer de rodillas, se sentía tan impotente, vulnerable, ese valor por proteger a su preciada familia estaba desapareciendo y el en ese momento no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La chica también se puso de rodillas, lo abrazó forzándolo a recostarse al árbol donde momentos antes estaba ella apoyada.

_Shss...Tranquilo Tsuna, estoy aquí para evitar que caigas, no voy a permitirlo_

_Yo no quiero...que te vayas, quédate a mi lado...Por favor_

_No puedo hacer eso, no ahora, pero si ha llegado la hora de las explicaciones, cierra tus ojos Tsuna…_

Sin oponer resistencia, el castaño acato de inmediato la orden, la rubia coloco su mano en el rostro del chico cerrando sus ojos para proseguir con su plan.

_Escucha Tsuna, mi nombre es Giselle Venicci…_

_¿Giselle Venicci?_

_Sin embargo no soy la Giselle real, ella se encuentra atrapada y tú debes ayudarla_

_N-No entiendo…_

_Te mostraré…_

Ante el se abrió paso un hermoso jardín, era algo agradable a la vista y el aire que se respiraba le llenaba de tranquilidad, cuando dio unos pasos por el lugar, cerca de un gran árbol estaba recostada una chica ¿Ella era?.

_¿Giselle?..._

Cuando intentó avanzar se consiguió una muralla invisible, cosa que lo asustó comenzando a golpearla.

_!Giselle despierta, soy yo Tsuna!_

_Ella no puede escucharte, pero si sentirte_

_¿Giselle?..._

La chica peli rubia estaba frente a el, se levantó y camino hacia ella.

_Ya te lo dije, la que esta frente a ti es la verdadera_

_Pero, si es asi entonces ¿Quien eres tú?_

_Soy una intermediaria entre ustedes, sostengo a Giselle porque ella ya no puede por si misma_

_Entonces ¿Que puedo hacer? No entiendo lo que esta pasando_

_Escucha atentamente lo que voy a contarte, esto sucedio hace 400 años en Italia..._

El castaño quedo sentado en el pasto, al escuchar la fecha algo resonó en su ser, pero por alguna razón queria seguir oyendo, por eso se quedo en silencio mientras ella seguia narrando.

_Un joven era la cabeza de una familia muy influyente, pero, fuera de toda responsabilidad con ella amaba a una hermosa mujer, como lo de ellos no podia ser se veian en secreto, en verdad se amaban tanto que ella esperaba a su hijo, sin embargo el se vió involucrado en un complot y al proteger un tesoro fue forzado a dejarlo todo abandonando el pais, sin embargo al dejar lo que se suponía tenia que proteger por deber le lanzo una maldición. El abandonó todo, incluso a ella y a su hijo por lo tanto el pequeño nació solo con la mitad de su alma. El joven con su pena llegó a Japón, se estableció allí y conoció a una chica, con el tiempo se casaron y tuvieron una hija, solo cuando estuvo mas grande fue que se percató de que algo no andaba bien en ella, ambos padres vieron como su hija entristecía hasta el punto que se suicidó, ella había dejado una carta donde expuso su motivo: "_**Algo falta dentro de mi, es tan doloroso vivir que tan solo respirar se lleva la mayor parte de mis fuerzas, lo he buscado con ahínco pero no lo pude hallar y como consecuencia he perdido las esperanzas**_" Cuando el joven fue a ver a un viejo sabio y contarle sobre su problema fue que supo la verdad, el mismo había provocado la maldición de dividir las almas de sus descendientes, si estaba devastado por la muerte de su hija, el enterarse de que el había sido el culpable no de una sino de dos desgracias lo habían dejado aun peor. La solución momentánea era que podía tener otro hijo pero esta vez jamás separarse de el. Lo hizo aun con la pena de su hija, el y su pareja tuvieron otro hijo, lo cuidaron muchísimo, le dieron mucho amor y esta vez nada malo pasó. Cuando vio a sus nietos se sintió tranquilo al ver que nada malo paso y por fin la muerte vino por el. Pero que equivocado estaba, después de su partida y a través de las siguientes generaciones, ambas familias sufrieron penalidades parecidas a las de esa época. Hoy, en este momento, tú Tsuna y ella son seres que portan media alma y la razón por la cual estoy aquí es para remediarlo si ella y tú se reúnen la maldición se romperá con la llegada de su primogénito_

El castaño no decía nada ¿Porque? Simple, no podía, no creía lo que escuchaba, él, estaba sobreviviendo con la mitad de su alma una que poco a poco lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas para avanzar. Sin embargo, si las palabras que ella había dicho eran ciertas, había una luz de esperanza, tomo la iniciativa y pregunto lo mas lógico en ese momento.

_¿Q-Que debo hacer?..._

_Como te lo había dicho, aun no es el momento de reunirte con ella, siento tu confusión y para que eso llegue a suceder, debes tener claridad tanto en tu alma como en tu corazón_

_Pero ¿Cómo manejo esto ahora? Me duele, cada día que pasa es mas difícil de soportar, no puedo resistirlo!_

_Si no lo puedes hacer, morirás y como consecuencia ella también lo hará_

_Esta bien, hare lo que tu me digas pero dile que yo quiero acercarme a ella y lo voy a hacer no tanto por mi sino por ella_

Cuando el castaño cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, al mirar a su alrededor noto que estaba aferrado a la pelirrubia que observaba el amanecer, aun se sentía muy confundido con todo lo que había escuchado, pero estar así de cerca era suficiente para calmarlo, ella se acomodó de forma que ambos estaban frente a frente.

_Tsuna, espero que con esto trabajes en aclarar tus dudas y de esa forma romper la muralla que te separa de tu otra mitad, porque Giselle es tu otro yo y deben estar juntos_

El castaño asintió pero se veía tan inocente y vulnerable, que no podía evitar acercarse a el y tomar su rostro, por alguna razón quería ser esa mitad que le faltaba pero no era así, la verdadera estaba encerrada en su propio dolor y el también lo estaba soportando por ella.

_Tsuna, debo irme, tus guardianes te están buscando y están cerca de aquí_

_Por favor, espera, yo quiero ir contigo_

_Como te lo había dicho Tsuna, ahora no puedes, pero si lo haremos, resiste un poco mas, yo estoy aquí ahora y a menos que tu quieras no vas a perderme, ya no…_

Alli ella le beso, como siempre el castaño correspondía al beso pero esta vez subia de nivel era algo tan intenso que él la recostó al árbol y nuevamente la llama del cielo se hizo presente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, no solo se quedaban sin aire por la intensidad del beso, sino que el castaño fue perdiendo sus fuerzas y cayó desmayado en el regazo de la chica rubia.

_Le llevare tu mensaje Tsuna, no te preocupes…_

_Giselle, es hora de irnos dile que ellas estarán bien…_

La chica saco un papel con unos datos y lo guardo en la ropa del castaño, lo dejo recostado en el árbol y ellas se fueron del lugar. La brisa matutina traía un frio que helaría a cualquiera, pero incluso el joven de cabellos castaños no la sentía, estaba sumido nuevamente en un sueño profundo, el cual le daría el valor para poder reunirse nuevamente con su otra mitad.

**-0-**

La hitman pelirosa estaba con la madre del castaño tomando un té cuando sintió algo y sin parecer sospechosa se levanto de la mesa.

_Bianchi-chan ¿Saldras hoy? _

_Mamma, tranquila solo buscare unas cosas y regreso_

_Esta bien, iré preparando el desayuno_

Salió de la cocina y subió hasta la zona de las habitaciones cuando una sombra apareció frente a ella lo cual la sorprendió en gran medida.

_Gokudera Bianchi, tenemos que hablar…_

_Tu eres…_

**Continuará…**

**N/A**. ¿Lo vieron? Son más largos a ver ¿Quién adivina la sombra que esta frente a mi (Bianchi)? El que lo haga…Adelanto de capi veamos jojojjojo. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. A contestar reviews:

**Chiyo Asakura:** Ohh! Gomene lo hare la próxima vez lo prometo ^^/ pues si trato de cuidarme, pero la historia que escribo necesita mas de eso, tu sabes mas drama kyaaaaaaaaa Amo Gio-chan (Giselle) / esperemos no demorar tanto con el próximo por tu review sabes que los amo


	6. Secretos

**"Ecos del Pasado"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo alguno en Namimori, solo sabía que en su vida faltaba algo que la hacía un ser incompleto y después de tanto buscar, se dio por vencido pero, cuando llega al lago del parque una sombra apareció ante ella con una propuesta ¿Aceptara la oferta?

**Category**:T

**Aclaraciones: **Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las escritoras que están en mi perfil, es gracias a su valioso apoyo y ánimos que yo he seguido en el mundo de Fanfiction, a 2 años de formar parte de esta gran familia quiero presentarles este proyecto como muestra de afecto hacia ustedes y a todas mis seguidoras/es, muchas gracias y espero disfruten de este pequeño proyecto (se será corto porque debo finalizar los demás) Bueno sin más preámbulos les presento "Ecos del Pasado"

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 0****6: ****Confusiones.**

La peli rosa estaba asombrada, ya que conocia a ese individuo frente a ella, trato de guardar la calma ya que se habian encontrado antes y si estaban alli es que Vongola estaba en problemas.

_¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el estado de Tsuna?_

_Asi es, no es un caso con la organización, el problema es directamente con el décimo pero debido a mi condicion vengo a pedirte ayuda_

_¿Ayuda? Yamamoto Takeshi ¿No puede ayudarte? Digo, es el actual representante de tu cargo hace siglos atras_

_Si lo es, pero en este caso no puedo depender de él, por eso recurri a ti Ayudame!_

La entidad hizo una reverencia, la joven estaba algo descolocada pero debia de seguir preguntando era extraño.

_¿Como puedo ayudarte?_

_Necesito usar tu cuerpo hasta que todo se resuelva_

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pues pedir algo asi era extraño y un poco vergonzoso, sin embargo la presencia mostraba angustia y a ella volvieron las imagenes de el castaño agobiado.

_Pero necesito saber que esta sucediendo, no entiendo nada..._

_No te presionare, solo te aviso que el décimo ha sufrido otra recaida, debemos actuar pronto, por ahora regresa y una vez notes el semblante del décimo espero veas lo grave de la situación...Te pedire que mantengas en secreto mi visita y te enterarás de algo mas, eso tambien prometo explicarlo solo si accedes a mi peticiòn...Esperare en el parque al anochecer_

Asi la presencia desapareció, la hitman estaba consternada, sabia que algo pasaba con el castaño pero ahora le revelaban que tenia que ocultar que la primera generación Vongola andaba detras de todo y aun mas no podia decirle a los demas ¿Porque? Bien se dejaria de divagaciones, esperaria a que regresaran ya que ella sabia que tanto el castaño como el hitman habian salido de madrugada.

**-0-**

Despues de escudriñar el parque los tres guardianes Vongola, y el arcobaleno encontraron al castaño recostado a un arbol profundamente dormido.

_!Décimo!_

_!Tsuna!_

_Oya, oya despierta o..._

El ilusionista que estaba con ellos luego de ser llamado por el hitman se acercó rapidamente a revisarlo algo no pintaba bien.

_Esto no esta bien...Arcobaleno, llevalo a casa_

_¿Que sucede Mukuro?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi no despertará, por lo menos no por ahora..._

Soltó con cierto deje de amargura despues de tocar la frente del castaño y los presentes estaban consternados con lo sucedido.

_¿Porque?_

_El nivel de fatiga mental esta a tal grado que si no fuese porque cayó desmayado estuviese en coma_

_Pero ¿Que pudo haber pasado?_

_No lo se, no puedo indagar en su mente, solamente te puedo asegurar que hoy solo tendremos que trabajar por nuestra cuenta_

El peli plata tomo con sumo cuidado a su amigo y jefe, este estaba tan bajo de peso que si no fuese porque el mismo lo esta levantando diria que tenia a Fuuta o a Lambo.

_Llevemos al décimo a casa, en la condicion en la que esta podria enfermermar_

_Tienes razón, chiquitin Gokudera y yo llevaremos a Tsuna para que descanse y despues de asegurarnos de que estara bien volveremos a la busqueda_

_Esta bien..._

Con la mañana nublada, la espesa niebla cubriendo el lugar, los dos guardianes junto a su jefe salieron, dejando al ilusionista frustrado y al arcobaleno con un mar de duda, ya estaba cansado que en sus narices le burlaran de esa forma.

_Dentro de unas horas Dino tocara tierra y de paso con el vienen Colonello y LalMirch, ya que Iemitsu no puede moverse de Italia por unos asuntos con unas familias aliadas junto al Noveno….Rayos! debo felicitar a los miserables son buenos_

_Muy bueno a decir verdad, saben exactamente qué hacer y cómo, es como si lo supieran todo de nosotros, eso es extraño, tampoco creo que Tsunayoshi-kun les dijera algo dado que es muy corto el tiempo en el que se reúnen_

_¿Dices que nosotros los conocemos?_

_Solo digo que debes buscar a alguien que nos de mas pistas de estos extraños cambios climaticos_

_No quiero abandonar Namimori, pero el unico que puede responder mis preguntas es el viejo Talbot_

_¿Siempre iras a Italia?_

_No me queda alternativa, solo espero que mi Dame Alumno se apresure_

El otro asintió, tenian que seguir buscando por la ciudad, ya que de una cosa estaban seguros, aun estaban en la ciudad.

**-0-**

El camino hasta la casa del castaño se hizo largo, como aun era temprano la gente aun se encontraba en sus casas, uno que otro vehiculo pasaba rompiendo el silencio. El peli plata iba cabizbajo, solo se notaba como una que otra vez chasqueaba su lengua tratando de adivinar ¿Quien rayos estaba lastimando a su preciado jefe? Por otro lado el beisbolista estaba frustrado por no alcanzar a ver a la persona que estaba con su amigo. Al llegar al portico de la casa fueron recibidos por la hermana del peliplata.

_!Hayato, Takeshi ¿Que sucedio?!_

_El décimo volvio a decaer, vamos a su habitación, recibio mucho frio en la madrugada y puede enfermar_

La peli rosa les abrió espacio para que llevaran rápidamente al castaño a descansar, se veía pálido debido a la mala alimentación, sumándole que sus sueños eran cortos por ciertas pesadillas que él no había querido revelar. Al llegar a la habitación el peliplata fue a colocarlo cuando en un suspiro el castaño habló.

_G-Gokudera-kun...Y-Yamamoto...Gomene..._

_Tsuna..._

_Décimo...¿Hmn? ¿Que es esto?_

Al depositar en la cama al castaño una pequeña carta cayó al suelo siendo tomada por el peliplata, al abrirla supo de inmediato que ya tenian una pista.

_Yamamoto, es una nota y esta en italiano_

_¿Que dice?_

_"_**Aun no es el momento de estar juntos, cuando el sol brille de nuevo nos volveremos a ver, mientras la tormenta azote perderás de vista algunas luces, pero estas estaran bien cuidadas prometiendo regresar a tu lado...Giselle**_"_

_Pero ¿Que rayos? Esto significa que no solo Haru y Chrome sino mas personas van a desaparecer alrededor del décimo...Debo entregar esto de inmediato a Reborn-san_

_Ve, yo me quedare aqui a cuidar de Tsuna_

_Te lo encargo..._

Asi el peliplata salio corriendo pasando a su hermana que habia escuchado parte del mensaje, entro a la habitación donde el pelinegro la observo sonrojándose levemente pero al escucharla hablar se le paso.

_Parecía una nota que escribiria una novia a un novio_

_Bianchi...Pues no lo se, el dia que encontre a Tsuna habia una chica con el, ella lo beso y luego huyó...El queria ir con ella, nunca habia visto tanta necesidad reflejada en los ojos de mi amigo, se supone que soy la lluvia que todo lo calma pero ahora estoy totalmente perdido_

Soltó algo triste el beisbolista, ella para animarlo un poco agrego algo mas.

_Mamma había dicho que el cuando estaba mas pequeño tambien recaia, no te angusties ya veras que esto sera pasajero y el volverá a las andadas_

_!Hahahaha...Si por que es Tsuna y el nunca se da por vencido¡_

El oji ámbar le sonrió a la pelirosa mientras esta le colocaba otra frazada al chico. Dentro de ella estaba el mar de dudas, pero fuera del problema de las deasaparaciones, estaba el problema con su corazón, a ella le gustaba el joven espadachin, lo malo es que fingio tanto con lo de Reborn que no estaba segura de lo que sentia realmente. En fin tenia que tomar una decisión ya que la estarían esperando, le dolía hacerle eso a los chicos, pero ella también era parte de la familia y venia siendo hora de demostrarlo.

**-0-**

La peli rubia platino traia dormida a la ojiazul ya que colapsó durante el camino.

_Solo causas problemas, Haru amarrala a ver si asi nos deja respirar un poco_

_Shsss...Dejala dormir, ha tenido una mañana dificil_

_Nufufufu~Veo que esta agotada, bien dejala en su habitacion, dejare una ilusion alli y podremos salir a explicarle todo a las chicas_

_Si estan confundidas, eso no esta bien de paso el entrenamiento debe seguir, esa idiota se esta dejando llevar y eso no es bueno, aun faltan 2 para tener al grupo completo_

_Esta bien, mi ilusion la mantendra en descanso pero debes recordar que ella tambien debe ser fuerte para cuando se reuna con el, al menos debe dominar sus llamas_

_Entendido..._

La peli roja camino hasta la salida de la habitación.

_Voy al centro..._

_Nufufufu~¿Tan rapido te vas de compras?_

_Si, mi ropa y mis armas, junto a las de Bianchi ya llegaron_

_Oh! Encargaste sus armas ¿Y ella accedio?_

_Tiene tanta determinación y madurez como su hermano, aunque el pierde rapidamente la paciencia, ya veras que muy pronto estará aquí con nosotros_

Asi salió de la habitación dejando a la peli rubia ceniza y a la peliazul pensativas.

_No se porque se trae tanto misterio ¿No era mas fácil decirle a la décima generación la verdad?_

_No, tiene miedo que ellos no entiendan sus razones, recuerda si detallas todo, el único culpable aquí es él, decir que fue el Tri-Ni-Sette es la peor excusa que pueda existir_

_Pienso que es demasiado alboroto por algo tan vano, si solo necesita reunirlos que lo haga y ya_

_Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes tacto para las cosas Nicole_

_Hmn…_

_Nufufufu~ Bien debo hablar con la pequeña, esta muy nerviosa, nos veremos mas tarde...Mi ilusión la mantendrá en su lugar asi que puedes salir un rato, nos veremos_

**Chrome&Daemon.**

En un pequeño jardin con mas flores que en el que se reune con su maestro, la peli morada estaba sentada bajo un frondoso sauce, sin embargo tenia la cabeza baja y soltaba pequeños sollozos. El peliazul camino y tomo un lugar a su lado.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Yo...yo no sabia que el jefe estaba tan mal, yo tampoco quiero juzgar pero me duele verlo asi, es la persona ademas de Mukuro-sama que vela por mi seguridad y me ve como un igual_

_El esta luchando y nuestra presencia aqui es para ayudarlo_

_Yo quiero ser fuerte..._

_Ya lo eres, tus ilusiones son muy buenas hasta yo reconozco eso_

_Aun no lo soy, deseo ser mas fuerte para proteger a Giselle-san, ella tambien ha sufrido al igual que Bossu!_

_Nufufufu~ Bien, entonces manos a la obra, tu entrenamiento sera que tus nuevas ilusiones logren un grado de pureza, lo suficiente como para portar sus propias llamas y armas...Algo que las ilusiones reales de tu maestro no han logrado_

Ella se levanto y asintió decidida, el peliazul imitó la accion y camino hasta ella colocando su mano en el hombro.

_Te prometo que te haras fuerte bajo mi tutela, pero aun mas seras fuerte por los 2, que eso sea el punto de partida para tu progreso_

_Lo haré Daemon-san..._

_Nufufufu~Ahora descansa, mas tarde seras sometida al riguroso entrenamiento_

Asi la escena se oscurecio y en una de las habitaciones de la mansion, la peliazul sonreia mientras obserbava el dia nublado desde el gran ventanal.

**Haru&G!**

Durante el trayecto al centro, a la oficina postal la peli roja deambulo a paso lento ya que en su mente trataba de consolar a la joven que aun no se recuperaba de la noticia ademas de ver la desesperación. Se encontraban en un bosque, la joven peli castaña oscura estaba sentada sobre una apilacion de troncos, el peli rojo se acercó a ella.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Nuevamente esta pasando, Tsuna-san esta sufriendo y yo solo comportandome como una idiota e inservible..._

_!Oye eso no es cierto, ya te lo habia dicho ¿No? Tienes agallas pequeña, si de verdad quieres ser util solo tienes que aceptar el entrenamiento!_

_Yo..._

Se limpio las lágrimas y observó al peli rojo decidida.

_Esta bien G!-san, Haru aceptará el entrenamiento desu!_

_Asi se habla pequeña, ahora mismo voy por las armas y una ropa mas adecuada ya que Giselle usa cosas muy incomodas_

_¿No sera mas bien que G!-san no se acostumbra a la ropa de mujer?_

El aludido miro hacia otro lado medio sonrojado, la chica solto una pequeña risa colocandose de pie.

_Jajaja...Hmn...G!-san ademas de Chrome-chan ¿Quien mas se reunira con nosotros?_

El joven tambien se puso de pie y observo el lugar mientras respondia.

_Pues, ademas de ti y la pequeña junto a Daemon, vendra la hermana del Guardian de la Tormenta, una chica de Rusia que esta con Alaude y la amiga de la hermana del Guardian del Sol_

_¿Bianchi-san y Hana-san?_

_Con ellas 2 estaremos completos y entrenaremos, mientras se resuelve lo del décimo_

_Si creo que una de ellas no sabe nada acerca de los Vongola ¿No?_

_Si, Hana-san no sabe nada..._

_Bien vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento acerca de las llamas de Ultima Voluntad_

La joven asintio y el peli rojo empezo a explicarle algunas cosas por ejemplo los pasos en su entrenamiento, las armas que usarian y lo mas importante el simbolo que la reconoceria como Vongola.

**Nicole&Alaude**

Mientras observaba a la rubia dormitar se concentro en la peli roja ya que sentia el mar de dudas, bueno le molestaba en gran medida las acciones de su jefe pero tambien tenia que informar a la chica. En una cabaña que estaba en medio de un bosque nevado, sentada en las escaleras del porche la peli roja admiraba el paisaje, el hombre se acerco un poco y se recosto a la viga.

_¿En que piensas?_

_Me trae tantos recuerdos este lugar, asi como en mi hogar, cuando escuchaba las historias sobre Natasha, lo grandiosa que era, de ti lo fuerte e imperturbable durante la batalla, eso es lo que me animo para convertirme en una hitman, queria ser como ella pero, a pesar de poseer su sangre no llego a su categoria, tal vez sea imposible..._

_No lo creo, busque entre los portadores legitimos de la familia y tú eras la unica que calzabas como candidata a lider de los Ivanovich_

_Si, solo que ya hay un candidato y hace poco tomó el cargo_

_¿Te molesta eso?_

_!Ya te lo dije solo queria ser como Natasha, demostrar que no alardeo de mis habilidades!_

_Si de verdad piensas de esa forma entonces ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo allí? Tenemos que trabajar en tus llamas son muy débiles_

Ella lo observo con incredulidad pero al mismo tiempo su perfil se mostraba triste.

_¿Accederás a mi capricho Alaude?_

_Se diferenciar cuando algo es un capricho o cuando es algo que deseas de todo corazón, no eres de las que busca depender de los demás y eso es algo que yo tomo en cuenta_

La joven peli roja se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente al hombre, decidida, esa mirada desbordaba en determinación.

_Entonces llévame hasta el limite, si muero es porque nunca fui lo que predicaba, solo una farsante_

_Bien vamos ya tengo el objeto que necesitarás para canalizar tus llamas ademas de identificarte como una Vongola_

_¿Me tengo que quedar en la familia?_

_Como Nube de los Vongolas tienes privilegios entre los cuales es que no tienes que estar con la multitud, solo acudir cuando se requiera tu presencia ante tu jefe_

_¿El chico será mi jefe?_

_ No el ya tiene un guardian elegido por mi_

_¿Entonces?..._

_Seras la Guardiana de la Nube de Giselle Venicci_

_Ah la chica que estaba dormida...Hmn, mientras sea como tu dices lo haré_

_Bien es hora de entrenar..._

Ambos salieron del porche de la cabaña y se adentraron al congelado bosque.

**Giselle&Giotto**

El rubio se vio nuevamente en el jardin, trato de avanzar para salir y recibió una pequeña descarga en su mano. Al parecer sus compañeros lo encerraron.

_Shsss...No puedo creerlo, los llamo para que me ayuden y me salen con esto...Fue Daemon, ya verá lo que le espera cuando logre reunir las fuerzas para destruir la ilusion_

Volteo y se dirigio al arbol donde la peli castaña estaba recostada, se sentó, la tomo recostandola hacia el, comenzo a acariciarle el cabello mientras observaba el lugar.

_Giselle, el momento de tu encuentro con Tsuna esta cerca por eso necesito que entrenes, que por tu cuenta emerjan las llamas de tu atributo ya que tus guardianas estan formandose para protegerte...Tú y Tsuna lideraran Vongola, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte_

El rubio dejo su mano en la frente de la chica unos momentos y al retirarla la esfera de llamas de tipo cielo salio regresando a manos de su dueño, la chica comenzó a despertar.

_Hmn...Giotto...¿Q-Que me paso?_

_Lo siento pequeña, durante este tiempo tuve que obligarte a dormir..._

_Yo...lo siento, no debi alterarme_

_Escuchame Giselle, asi como yo tome posesion de tu cuerpo, mis guardianes buscaron a otras chicas para acompañarme en esta mision, sin embargo no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, necesito enseñarte a manipular las llamas porque luego tendrás que aprender a pelear_

_¿P-Porque? …_

_El mundo en el que vivirá Tsuna, será tu mundo y ese mundo es la mafia, el es el encargado de la organización más grande de Italia como su décimo jefe, por ello será el blanco de muchos, tu que estarás a su lado no puedes ser débil, tienes las aptitudes para ser una líder porque también llevas mi sangre_

_¿Crees...q-que logre dominar las llamas?_

_Si, porque tu razon para seguir viviendo esta aqui y ahora es cuando debes pelear para alcanzarlo_

_Esta bien Giotto...Lo haré_

_Estas aun muy debil, pero Tsuna dejo algo para ti..._

El se acercó a ella y sin tiempo de protestar le beso liberando asi las llamas de su otra mitad, la chica al sentirlas se aferro mas al agarre del rubio, esa sensación era irresistible. Al consumirse la llama ambos estaban sin aliento, aunque ella se mostraba más desvalida, su sonrojo y sus ojos entrecerrados se le hacian muy tiernos al rubio que la sostenia.

_Bien, esa fue tu recompensa por el tiempo que tuviste que esperar, ahora descansa un poco mas y empezaremos con el entrenamiento, ya que estaré más tiempo aquí porque estoy agotado_

Ella solo asintio acurrucandose mas al rubio, durmiendose en el acto. Ese lugar en verdad que era un hermoso y relajante, esos fueron los ultimos pensamientos coherentes antes de que el mismo se durmiera a su lado.

**-0-**

La peli roja caminaba por una de las calles cuando en una de las esquinas el peli plata la sorprendió, medio la rozó porque ella reaccionó a tiempo, a pesar de la prisa ambas miradas rojo medio y esmeralda se encontraron pero el chico siguió su camino. La peli roja se detuvo y coloco la mano en su pecho sonriendo ladinamente.

_Incluso cuando fui yo quien lo vi, tu cuerpo reacciona solo shsss...Definitivamente el nació para ti pequeña_

De esa forma siguio su camino ya que necesitaba retirar las cosas de la oficina postal. Por otro lado la mano derecha del castaño corria lo mas rapido que podia para llevar la información pero el encuentro con esa extraña chica lo sobresalto un poco, ese tatuaje en su rostro, junto a su cabello y ojos rojos la hacian lucir genial...Pero ¿Que demonios estaba pensando? Tenia que apresurarse ya que los no combatientes estaban en peligro.

_Debo darme prisa, ademas de decirle al cabeza de cesped que cuide a su hermana_

Luego de tanto andar encontro al hitman que estaba dirigiendo a unos hombres de la familia a investigar unas zonas.

_Reborn-san!.._

_Gokudera ¿Que sucede?_

_Mas personas desapareceran, tengo que ir a la casa de cabeza de cesped para que cuide a su hermana_

_¿Que quieres decir?_

El peli plata le extendio el papel y al leerlo, el hitman leyo el nombre nuevamente, ese nombre le era familiar.

_¿Giselle?_

_ Reborn-san, me retiro_

_¿Bianchi y los niños?_

_Estan avisados por eso voy a casa de Sasagawa, son los unicos que ignoran esto_

_Esta bien, más tarde ire a ver a Tsuna_

_Yamamoto esta tambien en la casa, nos veremos mas tarde_

Asi el peli plata se marchó, el arcobaleno apretó el papel, tendría que volver a buscar, sabia que alguien con ese nombre estaba en su lista de sospechoso, además de que alguien del exterior había entrado a la ciudad.

_Estaré en Kokuyo Land, así que prosigan con la investigación_

_Como usted ordene Reborn-san_

Así el pequeño dio marcha al escondite del ilusionista, además que no faltaba mucho para que su estúpido ex pupilo tocara tierra, de ese modo el se marcharía de inmediato a Italia, ya que solo una persona podría contestar algunas dudas y ese era el Viejo Talbot.

**-0-**

Poco a poco el castaño abrió sus ojos, su vista estaba borrosa sin embargo una voz se le hizo conocida, aunque esta estaba cargada de preocupación y decepción.

_!Tsuna ¿Te encuentras bien?!_

_Y-Yamamoto…_

Por fin su vista se adapto a la habitación, ya que al igual que los otros días, estaba nublado y amenazaba nuevamente con llover, el castaño observo a su amigo que estaba sentado un poco retirado y con su vista baja.

_Tsuna yo…Quiero que me perdones, no sabia que estabas pasando por un mal momento, cuando te vimos en el parque solo queríamos decirte que no te obligaríamos a que nos contaras pero si esa carga era tan pesada para ti que contaras con nosotros ya que somos tus amigos_

_Yamamoto…No t-tengo nada que perdonarte, ha sido t-todo mi culpa, en este momento esta sucediendo algo a mi alrededor y necesito completarlo a c-como de lugar_

_Tsuna hay algo que aun no sabes…Mientras permanecías inconsciente Haru y Chrome desaparecieron, cuando te hallamos nuevamente en el parque, encontramos una nota que decía "Que mientras dure la tormenta unas luces a tu alrededor desparecerán, pero cuando el sol brillara ellas regresarían a ti…Giselle" Creo que se refería a ellas, además de mencionar que no serian las únicas en desaparecer por ello Gokudera le llevo la nota al chiquitín y fue a poner en aviso a Ryohei sempai ya que temo que irán por su hermana, los niños están aquí y se les dijo que no salieran_

_Yamamoto Giselle no les hará daño, yo l-lo se…_

_Pero ¿Por qué tomo esta acción? La familia de Haru y Mukuro están preocupados por ella_

_S-Si te lo contara, jamás me creerías…_

_Tsuna escúchame, siempre he creído en ti y nada en este mundo me hará sentir lo contrario, si no quieres que les diga a los demás, guardaré silencio así como cuando nunca hable sobre lo que me conto el chiquitín sobre los arcobaleno…_

El castaño miraba la seriedad de su amigo, el lo sabia, el beisbolista podría ser todo menos un hablador pero sentía que debía contarle, su pena lo embargaba nuevamente, era bueno que al menos uno de ellos supiera la verdad.

_Yamamoto, esto se sabrá muy pronto pero confió en ti y se que guardaras silencio acerca de lo que voy a contarte_

El beisbolista se levanto tomando la pequeña banca y se acerco ya que su amigo no podía incorporarse por lo débil que se sentía. El castaño comenzó a contarle su situación.

_Creo que todas las cosas que han pasado, han sido suficiente prueba de que el destino existe y esta en nosotros medir nuestras acciones para que sucesos como los que vimos en el futuro no ocurran_

_Tsuna..._

_Antes de que Reborn y ustedes llegaran a mi vida siempre estuve solo, eso no fue por gusto ya que en ese momento me dedicaba a una busqueda_

_¿Una busqueda? Pero ¿Que buscabas?_

_Pues ese era el problema, no sabia exactamente "Que" Era lo que estaba buscando, solo sabia que faltaba algo en mi vida, cada dia sufria, lloraba sin razón, luego ustedes llegaron a mi vida transformandola, han sido los momentos mas felices...Pero hace poco ese sentimiento aparecio y con mas fuerza, tanto que estaba lastimando a Natsu...Yo_

El castaño apreto las sabanas y su amigo observaba la agonia del otro, en verdad estaba sufriendo. El castaño le dio la cara y nuevamente solto lo que el otro esperaba.

_Hasta hace unos dias, en el lago del parque conoci a una chica, sentia que la conocia por eso me acerque a ella, al parecer conocia todo de mi e incluso el hecho de que algo faltaba en mi vida "Si al cielo le falta una parte, este sera incompleto"_

_Tsuna eso ¿Que significa?_

_Mi familia porta una maldición desde hace 400 años...Soy un ser incompleto, vivo solo con media alma y si no consigo a mi otra mitad voy a morir asi como mis ancestros_

_Eso...Eso no es posible, pero ¿Como? ¿Que podemos hacer?_

_Yamamoto calmate! Mi otra mitad ya esta en la ciudad, solo que aun no es el momento para reunirme con ella...Yo aun no acepto toda esta situacion, pero ella me pidio mantenerlo en secreto hasta reunirme con ella_

_¿Con ella te referies a Giselle? ¿Es la chica rubia del parque?_

_Si y no..._

_No entiendo Tsuna_

_Ella es Giselle pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, la intermediaria tomó posesion de su cuerpo por eso luce asi, pero ese no es su aspecto real_

_Tsuna ¿Hablas de un fastasma?_

_Algo asi, me dijo que esta era la oportunidad y la solucion para romper la maldición...Yamamoto, por favor promete que no le diras a nadie_

_Ya te lo dije, no voy a traicionarte Tsuna, eres mi amigo y eso es todo lo que importa_

_Gracias Yamamoto, como dije, las chicas estaran bien, lo se, aunque no se que planea puedo asegurarte que con ella no detecto peligro, yo...Siento que conozco a la intermediaria, hay algo familiar...en ella...pero..._

El castaño se quedó dormido, volviendo a la tarea de recuperarse ya que las llamas que habian sido extraidas por la chica rubia lo agotaron. Por su parte el beisbolista estaba anodadado, eran tantas cosas que no sabia que hacer pero por sobre todas las cosas confiaria en su amigo, en la palabra de que las chicas regresarian con bien aunque no dejaba de estar nervioso. En ese momento la peli rosa le hablo al parecer por el shock no se percató de su presencia.

_!B-Bianchi!..._

_¿Como se siente?_

_Esta muy cansado solo hablo unos momentos y luego se quedó dormido_

_Takeshi...Cuida bien de él..._

La peli rosa iba a salir de la habitación cuando el beisbolista le coloco una mano en su hombro.

_¿Tambien te vas con ella?_

_Tal y como Tsuna lo dijo, no nos haran daño pero es necesario partir, solo una persona mas desaparecera y cesaran los casos hasta que todo este listo_

_Bianchi, se que tú conoces mas la mafia, pero de igual forma...Te cuidado, vere como burlar a tu hermano y al chiquitin pero sea lo que sea que tengan planeado deben hacerlo rapido...Moverán la ciudad entera para encontrarlas_

Ella le sonrio y el se sonrojo soltandola para que ella saliera de la habitacion no si antes decir algo que casi hace que se le salga el corazón.

_Takeshi ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo no amo a Reborn_

Y asi, el beisbolista volvio a sentarse en la banca hecho un mar de dudas ¿Porque estaba pasando todo esto? Y aun mas ¿Porque cuando escucho eso de la chica su corazón estaba latiendo rapidamente? Al parecer tenia una pequeña esperanza con la hitman de la comida envenenada pero, por el panorama ya tenia una preocupación mas, estos dias serian atenuantes para el.

**-0-**

La hitman iba rumbo al parque, se habia colocado los gogles por presentimiento se toparia con su hermano en el camino, cosa que fue asi, ella notaba el cansancio pero sobretodo la impotencia, sabia que toda esa pantalla de ser mano derecha era para ocultar sus sentimientos por el castaño, era su amigo y no habia podido hacer nada por el. Al verla el se acerco a ella.

_Hermana ¿Que haces fuera de casa? Te dije que los niños y mamma corren peligro_

_Necesito hacer unas cosas, ademas date prisa cuando aun estaba en la casa Tsuna habia despertado..._

El menor de los Gokudera chasqueo la lengua y se puso en marcha rapidamente pero advirtiendole antes de partir.

_Regresa pronto y ten cuidado_

Asi el chico se fue, le entristecia el hecho de mentirle pero sabia que habia tomado la decision correctan tenia que ayudar al pequeño castaño, asi prosiguio la marcha hasta el parque. No le tomo mucho tiempo, al adentrarse a la zona del lago no espero ver a una de las compañeras de los chicos sentada en una de las bancas.

_Hana Kurokawa ¿Que haces sola en este lugar?_

_Bianchi-san! Pues te esperaba, a ti y al fantasma llamado Nuckle_

_¿Has visto al Guardian del Sol de la primera generación?_

_Aunque no entiendo de que viene todo, el me dijo que Sawada estaba en peligro y no podia quedarme de brazos cruzados_

_Entiendo, sientate tengo mucho que contarte Hana, ya que eres una chica madura y aunque suene absurdo lo que voy a decirte es la verdad_

Asi la peli rosa le contó todo, desde que Reborn habia llegado a la vida del castaño hasta cuando viajaron al futuro. La peli negra escucho todo seriamente, asintiendo a cada cosa dicha y todas las dudas fueron aclaradas.

_No sabia que Sawada tuviese tanta responsabilidad, al estar con el grupo de monos pense que solo perdian el tiempo, sin embargo me equivoque_

_Es algo duro de aceptar cuando has estado toda tu vida fuera de la mafia, resignarte, tomar responsabilidad en ello tampoco es algo que pase como si nada, sin embargo Kyoko y Haru presenciaron la parte mas oscura de este mundo, notando como todos ponian de su parte para ayudar a resolver ese problema en el futuro_

_Bianchi-san, yo tambien quiero ayudar, ya que, aunque sea muy ruidoso en ocaciones amo a Ryohei y no quisiera ser una carga para el_

_"Es por ello que han sido elegidas"_

Dos voces al unisono se escucharon a su alrededor, ellas se pusieron de pie cuando aparecieron los entes que las habian convocado al parque.

_Asari Ugetsu, Nuckle..._

_Señorita Gokudera, señorita Kurokawa ¿Estan preparadas para escuchar la situacion que rodea al décimo?_

Ambas chicas asintieron, estaban listas para afrontar cualquier peligro que amenazara a sus seres queridos.

**-0-**

La peli roja ya estaba de vuelta en la mansion con una cantidad de cajas de madera, tuvo que pagar un taxi hasta la mansion por ello, sin embargo su pedido estaba completo.

_Bien las cosas de Bianchi, Nicole, Hana, Chrome, Giselle y las mias estan aqui_

_Oh! En buen momento ya que estaba por comenzar a entrenar_

Ante ella aparecieron las chicas peli negras, la peli roja sonrio ladinamente mientras mecia en sus manos una pequeña caja.

_Justo a tiempo, todo a llegado sobre todo esto…_

Al abrirla el contenido de la caja comenzó a brillar tenuemente, cuando las chicas se acercaron notaron 7 anillos de distintos colores, amarillo, azul índigo, azul medio y celeste, verde, morado y rojo. Los detalles es que cada gema de cada anillo tiene forma de corazón con una equis de metal por encima de la gema con inscripciones en italiano las cuales se traducen en "Decimo, Nebbia, Sereno, Tempestad, Nuvola, Pioggia, Cieli y Fulmine. La peli roja se colocó su anillo y le entrego el que le correspondía a cada una de las chicas.

_Sera un poco difícil trabajar con las llamas de tormenta, espero me ayudes Haru_

_Eres inteligente, no creo que sea difícil para ti Bianchi_

_Yo tengo un entrenamiento completo ya que ella no ha estado nunca en batalla y tampoco sera algo fuerte, vere que puede manejar para luego entrenarla_

_Está bien, ah antes de que te vayas pasa a ver a Giselle y le entregas a Chrome su anillo, dile que su arma está aquí en la sala ya que imagino que no va a utilizar el tridente_

_Si sabes cómo es_

Así ambas peli negras se despidieron de la peli roja que terminaba de abrir su caja y sonreír al ver su contenido.

_Puede que no sea muy afín a la llama de la lluvia pero esta arma será lo mejor para ti Haru, además la ropa esta genial…Bien vamos llevemos esto a la habitación y entrenemos, también debes estar en forma para lo que planea ese idiota jeje_

Con un paso seguro pero sin perder su ladina sonrisa la peli roja se perdió entre los pasillos de la mansión con una bolsa que marcaba atuendos para misiones de sigilo, en la otra mano una ballesta automática, en su espalda un arco y en su cintura, mal puesta un cinturón con una escopeta recortada con el logo de Vongola en el.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**. Bueno hasta aquí... Como verán tarde pero les traje un capi más largo y lleno de revelaciones, para el próximo llega Dino, Reborn se ira de una vez a Italia dejando al rubio a cargo y si digo más seria demasiado spoiler jajajajajaja. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

A contestar reviews:

**Kyria D. Spade**: Gomene si lo se soy malvada pero es que ando loca esta semana ya comienzo clases y ando full en el trabajo viste hoy me fui corriendo y no me desocupe en ningun momento, con decirte que ni fui a casa, tuve que ir a casa de mi hermana u.u…Espero el capi te haya gustado n_n.

**Chiyo Asakura: **Muhajajajajja aquí también tienes un poquito más de dosis, espero te haya gustado y como veras ya está todo listo, esta vez entrenaran a las chicas y serán las guardianas de Giselle y tendrán sus anillos y armas LOOL! Espero te haya gustado este capi n_n

Muchas gracias a todos los que me colocaron en favorito, eso me ha hecho muy feliz, aunque lo seré más si comentan :D es mi fuente de alimento muhajajajajaja


End file.
